


Kosem

by asharaofthedawn



Category: Kosem, Magnificent Century Kosem, Muhtesem Yuzyil Kosem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13931817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn
Summary: A reimagining of Muhtesem Yuzyil Kosem (Magnificent Century Kosem), starting from episode seven of season one.





	1. An Angel Descended from Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI, I have Anastasia Tsilimpiou remaining as Kosem.

Anastasia stands in front of the rioters. The disrupters of peace. She called out to them, "Our _Padishah_ lives! I was with him only moments ago. I tell you he lives! As does _Sehzade_ Mustafa! I swear to you!" She places her hand on her heart.

A rioter yells, "She lies! They wouldn't have dressed up someone as him if he was alive." He protests. There is a mumble of agreement among the crowd.

"Yes, he is ill! But the physicians are taking care of him, and he should be up on his feet any day now." Anastasia protests. She can feel the mood of the crowd change, they are being swayed. The rioter notices it too, and she can see him become infuriated.

"Charge!" He hollers, but no one moves. He yells once more, "charge!" Once again no one moves. He fires his gun. 

It hits her chest, and sends her onto her back. She touches her chest. She doesn’t feel any blood. Anastasia pushes away her amazement, and lifts herself off the ground.

“A witch, she is a witch!" The rioter screams.

"I am no witch, and no one needs to die tonight! Go home to your families! Our _Hunkar_ will soon be well! Now is not the time for violence, but for prayer. If you continue like this, you will face the wrath of our _Padishah_!" She exclaims. 

"She lies!" The rioter yells once more, but no one listens. The crowd disperses, and leaves the courtyard.

Anastasia returns to the Harem, holding her chest. "How did you survive? That shot should've killed you." Handan Sultan asks in amazement.

"The amulet from Hudai _Efendi_ saved me." She pulls it out. A bullet is lodged in it. 

"Praise Allah!" Remarks Haci _Aga_ , who stands at Handan’s side.

"Praise Allah indeed." Comments Handan, looking over the amulet. "Thank you for what you did Mahpeyker. You saved us all." Anastasia bows to her, as Handan turns and walks away.

 "Golge!" Anastasia calls to Golge _Hatun_ , who has been standing behind Haci. She’s starting to feel light headed. “Help me, it hurts." Golge rushes to her, as Anastasia loses consciousness.

* * *

Anastasia wakes the next morning in her bed. A white gown is laid out for her. She dresses herself, and quickly leaves. Anxious to see if there's any news on Ahmed.

As she walks past the main room of the Harem. Cennet _Kalfa_ looks at her in admiration. While she hears Bulbul _Aga_ tells the other girls of the Harem what happened.

"Mahpeyker was an angel. She descended from Heaven to save us! All of you must thank Allah for sending her to us. She even survived death! A traitor shot her, and yet here she stands!" He exclaims. 

"But how?" One of the girls ask. 

"The bullet hit her amulet." Cennet speaks up. Anastasia smiles to herself, and continues to Ahmed’s room. 

She sees Handan sitting outside Ahmed chamber when she arrives. "You shouldn't be here, you're injured."

"I have to be here for Ahmed." Anastasia looks longingly through the window.

"Do you truly believe he will live?" Handan asks, her voice laced with worry.

"I have to believe he'll live. If not, I lose my reason for living. He's all I have." She confesses.

" _Sultanim_ , Halime Sultan has brought a women who says she can cure our Hunkar.” Dudu _Hatun_ interrupts,

"Bring her here immediately." Handan orders. "Allah, let this cure my son." She lefts her eyes to the sky. Anastasia repeats the prayer in her head.

The woman is brought to them. She is old, with grey hair sticking out from under her scarf. She wears various beads, and layers of clothing. A wooden stick helps her walk. 

"Halime  says you can cure Ahmed, like you did _Sehzade_ Mustafa.” Handan says to her. Wasting no time with formality"All sicknesses can be cured. As can this one.” She pulls out a walnut. “Inside this is magic that can cure him.”

"Magic!” Handan exclaims. “You mean witchcraft! You will not come near my son with your evil. If I had know you cure was unnatural, I never would’ve met you. Now begone!” She commands, as she turns as her heels and whisk away. 

Anastasia approaches the woman once Handan is out of sight. "I’ll give him the cure secretly. Name your price."

"I need apart of you." She says bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Anastasia asks, confused. The old woman takes her hands.

"This is magic. If you do not give a part of your heart, blood, soul...then it won't work."

"What can I do? I have to save him." The desperation is evident in her voice.

"To save him, you walk on these hot coals all of your life. You will witness the death of all those who you love and who love you. Will you put yourself through that?" The woman asks.

"Yes. Anything to save him." She answers without hesitation.

"I don’t believe you truly understand what you’re agreeing too. If you decide to do this, then everyone who you love will die in front of your eyes. You will mourn for all of your life. Do you accept?” The woman asks once more. 

"I accept."

* * *

Anastasia returns to Ahmed’s chambers, with the cure in hand. "I retrieved the cure from that woman."

"No! What if it’s some sort of poison?" Handan exclaims.

"He’ll die either way. At least if we give it to him, he has a chance." Anastasia argues. Handan exhales,

"Do it." She commands. Anastasia passes the cure to the physicians, as they enter the room. 

"Now all we can do is pray.” Anastasia comments as they watch through the window. She glances at the cut on her hand from the old woman, as her words echo inside her head. 

_If you decide to do this, then everyone who you love will die in front of your eyes. You will mourn for all of your life._

* * *

 Anastasia spends her days on Ahmed’s balcony. Waiting for a sign he’ll recover. She glances into his room, and sees he woken up. She picks up her skirt and runs to Handan’s chambers. 

" _Sultanim_! He’s awake!" Anastasia declares. "I saw it myself!"

”Dudu, tell everyone. Our _Padishah_ lives!" Handan commands. "Praise Allah!" Handan quickly leaves her chambers with Anastasia in tow, to see Ahmed.

The enter the room, and see Ahmed sitting up. " _Oh_ _Ahmed_ ," Handan cries as she rushes over to him. Forgetting all protocol, she hugs him as she cries tears of happiness. Anastasia starts to cry herself, from the joy of Ahmed being alive. 

As Ahmed takes his place on his throne in the courtyard, Anastasia returns to the Harem. She climbs up to the top of the balcony and proclaims, "Sultan Ahmed lives! As does _Sehzade_ Mustafa! There is no more need for fear or tears. Today is a day for celebration!"

Bulbul _Aga_ is standing with the group of girls beneath her. "I told you, what did I tell you? Like an angel ascending on the face of the earth, she cured our _Padishah_ with her own hands. I swear she rises like the Sun over our Palace. She brightened our lives with her light! And she did what no one else dared...she saved our dynasty and even us! She saved each one of us from disaster. She became the crown on our heads. She became our Kosem! She showed us the way like a Kosem. O our Kosem! May you live long! Long live! Kosem! Kosem!" The other girls join in on his chant. Anastasia smiles at them, joy radiating through her. 

 _Kosem_ , she thinks. _I am now Kosem. No more Mahpeyker, or even Nasya. I am now, and will forever be Kosem._


	2. Battle of the Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight for dominance, truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in most translations Safiye uses, “We and our,” instead of, “I and mine.” I find that annoying, so I’m not going to do that.

Kosem hurries to Ahmed's chambers. She has not seen him since he woke up, and longs to be with him. When she arrives on the balcony, she wastes no time with protocol, and rushes into his arms. Ahmed buries his face into her hair, and she into his neck.

"Oh, how I've missed you Anastasia." He kisses her forehead.

"I am no longer Anastasia, or even Mahpeyker. I've chosen a new name for myself. Kosem." She looks up at him.

"And do you know what Kosem means?" He runs a hand through her hair.

"Bulbul _Aga_ told me. The one who shows the way, the one who walks ahead, the leader."

"Yes, and without fault. Just like your beautiful face." He places another kiss to her forehead. " _Validem_ told me everything that happen while I was sick. How _Allah_ spared you from death."

"Yes, my _Hunkar_. I thank _Allah_ everyday for sparing you and I." Ahmed takes her face in his hands, 

"I will find the one who shot you, and everyone will know not to try to harm you again." He kisses her, and she melts into to him. Ahmed reluctantly pulls away after a few moments. "We will be happy now. No one will try to harm us again. I swear to you." He kisses her hands. And Kosem believes him.

* * *

Back in the Harem, Kosem starts to go back to her room, but is stopped by Cennet _Kalfa_. "Handan Sultan wishes to see you." Cennet looks around before lowering her voice. "Our _Hunkar_ found the man who shot you, and executed him. He also banished his Vizier for trying to find an heir while he lived."

"Our _Padishah_ made the choice he believed is right. Now I wonder what he'll do to the others that betrayed him." She knows Cennet is aware that she speaks of Safiye, and her attempts to flee the palace.

"Only _Allah_ and our _Padishah_ know what he'll do." Cennet gives her a coy smile. Kosem gives her a sly smile in return, before going to Handan's chambers. Hudai _Efendi_  is also there, leaning in his staff. 

"It is great to see how _Allah_ saved you." Hudai smiles at her.

"It was through your amulet that he did it, _Efendi_." Kosem bows her head in acknowledgment.

"May _Allah_ keep you always." Hudai blesses her.

" _Amen_." Speaks Handan. "I sent for the esteemed _Efendi_ , to tell him of our gratitude." 

"There is no need to thank me. _Allah_ showed me what to do. If you need anything else, just send for me." He bows his head to Handan. 

"There is something I'd like to ask of you _Efendi_." Kosem speaks up. "I wish to convert to Islam."

"We shall do that as soon as possible. With your leave _Sultanim_." He speaks to Handan, bowing once more. Handan nods and smiles, and Kosem curtsies in return.

She converts on the balcony of Ahmed's chambers, with Haci _Aga_ in attendance. She has wrapped a dark turquoise scarf around her head, and repeats Hudai's words, "I bear witness there is only one God, and that Muhmmad is the messenger of God." She kisses Hudai's hand in thanks.

"May you live long." Hudai says, blessing her once more.

" _Amen_." Haci _Aga_ says. Hudai _Efendi_ nods at them, and leaves the balcony to go see Ahmed. Kosem and Haci leave for the Harem, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you when you arrived." Haci apologies. "You were a gift from Safiye Sultan, and that instantly put us all on guard."

"I understand. You didn't know me, so how could you trust me? You can make up to me by sending no more girls to the _Padishah_." She says the last part as a joke.

"It doesn't matter what girl he's with, all he cares about is you. No one else has your amount of influence or favour with him. And no one ever will." Haci assures her.

"Then why does he accepts other _cariyes_ into his bed? Especially that Rasha _Hatun_. She was sent quite often."

"Because he needs an heir, and until he has at least one, there will continue to be concubines visiting his chambers." Haci explains. "And don't speak so ill of her. We found out she was pregnant shortly after we found out the _Padishah_ was sick. We sent her away to Edirne for her safety, but she never made it. Bandits killed her."

"I may not of liked her, but she didn't deserve that. Allah rest her soul." She instinctively goes to cross herself, but stops. She's not a Christian anymore.

 _"Amen_." Haci says as they enter the main hall of the Harem.

"Kosem! Come here!" Cennet _Kalfa_ calls to her. Kosem huffs her way over to her, annoyed at being called that way.

"I am not your servant girl Cennet Kalfa." She corrects her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Forgive me _Sultanim_." Cennet mocks her and bows. Kosem rolls her eyes, 

"What do you want?"

"Safiye Sultan wants to see you. Now come." 

"What if I don't want to see her?" Kosem retorts.

"Then you must have a death wish. Now come!" Cennet grabs her arm and begins to pull her to Safiye's chambers. Kosem yanks her arm away, but continues to follow her to Safiye's chambers.

When they arrive, Cennet knocks on the door. "Enter!" Safiye calls from the other side of the door.

" _Sultanim_." Kosem walks to her and curtsies.

"Good Mahpeyker, you're here."

"It's Kosem now, _Sultanim_." She corrects.

"You've chosen a name for yourself, that's good." Safiye says, disinterested. She sits down, and waves Kosem to come closer. “Handan and Dervish have influenced my beloved _Padishah_ grandson against me so much, that he has decided to exile me.”

"Is this a way to treat Safiye Sultan?" Bulbul  _Aga_ pipes up. Safiye nods at him and continues. 

"My lion grandson didn't even let me speak around him anymore. But there is someone he listens too. And we both know that’s you, Kosem." 

"What can I do _Sultanim_?" She asks, feigning concern.

"I brought you here, took you under my wings, did and continue to do, everything for you so you can live in comfort. Right?"

"Yes."

"I set you apart from everyone else, loved you and valued you. Hopefully you value me as well."

"I am in awe of you. Like everyone else." It isn’t a lie, she is in awe of the power Safiye has amassed over the years.

"The time has come for you to prove your loyalty and love to me. You will speak to our _Hunkar_ , do what you must. As a woman, use all your talents and get him to go back on his decision to exile me. Do you understand?" Safiye says bluntly.

 "Yes, I understand. But there is something you don't understand, _Sultanim_. I agree like our _Hunkar_. The time for you to go has come. Your place is in the Palace of Tears." Kosem smiles vindictively.

"Get out!" Safiye yells, and points to the door. Kosem gives her a mocking curtsy and turns on her heals.

Safiye’s _era is over, now mine will begin._


	3. Osmanim

Kosem walks out of Safiye's chambers with her head held high. She will not surrender to anyone, she will rise above them all. 

"Kosem! Kosem!" A fellow _cariye_ , Rizayi rushes over to her. "She's back! I can't believe it!" A look of pure astonishment is on her face. 

"Who's back?" Kosem asks, confused.

"Rasha _Hatun_! It turns out the bandits didn't kill her, they kidnaped her. Zulfikar _Aga_ rescued her, and now she's back!" Rizayi exclaimed.

"What.... how? And what about her baby?" Kosem's genuinely shocked.

"I don't know about the baby. I think she's being checked right now. _Inshallah_ it's fine." Rizayi looks upwards, as if praying silently.

"Amen." Kosem tries to take it all in. "I'm tried Rizayi. I think I'm going to rest. Came find me if you have any other news." She gives her a weak, but genuine smile. Rizayi returns it tenfold.

Kosem climbs up the stairs to her room in the Harem. She looks at the bed that use to belong to the late Mahfiruz, and then to Rasha. If Rasha remains pregnant, she assumes she'll get her own chamber outside of the Hall of Maidens. 

Kosem lays down on the bed, not bothering to change. She places her hand on her stomach, and prays for a baby of her own. A _sehzade_ with her eyes and Ahmed's smile. He would be beautiful. Beloved by all.

Her own little prince.

* * *

She falls asleep dreaming of a beautiful man, standing beside the Ottoman throne. He holds a bloody sword, and has the stance of a warrior. A raw fierceness is in his eyes. The rest of his face is blurred.

He shouts a soundless command and sits on his throne. A bodiless voice calls out, _“Long live the Padishah.”_

She jolts awake, and sees Ahmed sitting on her bed. He brushes a strain of hair from her face, and smiles down at her. Kosem returns the smile, and Ahmed kisses her. 

"Come. I have a surprise for you." Kosem takes his hand, and gets off her bed. Ahmed places his hands on her eyes.

"Ahmed, what are you doing?" She lets out a giggle.

"Keep your eyes closed. I don't want to send you back to a cell." He jokes. She allows him to lead her away from her room. She hears a door open and then shut, "Open your eyes Kosem." The room is filled with different jewels. Necklaces and crowns, gowns and trinkets. 

"All this is yours. For the jewel of my heart must have many jewels herself." Kosem kisses him in thanks, and Ahmed calls for an _Aga_. The _Aga_ brings in a diamond tulip necklace, that sits on a red velvet pillow. Ahmed places it around her neck, and kisses her cheek. "This is the Tulip. The symbol of the House Of Osman. Only members of the Family can wear it, and now you." 

Kosem throws her arms around him, and kisses him deeply. Ahmed breaks the kiss, and picks her up. "Ahmed, what are you doing!?!" She shrieks with laughter.

"We must celebrate your new gifts." He proclaims as he leads them out of the room and into his chambers.

* * *

Kosem wakes up later in the day in Ahmed’s chamber, and sees Ahmed has gone. Most likely to the _Divan_. 

She hears dripping, and looks around the room. Trying to find the source.

Kosem then sees a red puddle under her portrait. She lifts herself off his bed, walks over to it. She grabs the cloth sheet, and lifts it off the painting.

She gasps. The painting has been defaced. Blood coloured paint covers her face, and the painting has been slashed at the throat.

Kosem can feel the rage bubbling inside her. _How dare they!?!_

Kosem tears out of the room in a fury, intent on finding the culture. As she rushes, she runs into Safiye Sultan. She realizes she’s looking at the culprit, but restrains her fury, and curtsies. " _Sultanim_." 

"Kosem  _Hatun_." Safiye acknowledges her.

"The most awful thing has happened _Sultanim_. Someone has snuck into our _Hunkar’s_ chambers, and destroyed my portrait."

Cennet _Kalfa_ pipes up, "Maybe you’ve deeply angered someone." Kosem casts her a sharp glance.

"Well, people need to know that the Anastasia of that painting has died long ago. Now there is only Kosem, and no one can do this to Kosem." She states.

"Maybe it’s because you’ve killed Anastasia, that your painting has been ruined. Maybe it’s because they miss the loyal Anastasia. Kosem on the other hand, will have to be careful, as she never knows what those people might do." Safiye speaks. The venom in her voice evident.

"Threaten me all you like _Sultanim_. You will go to the Palace of Tears."

Safiye notices the tulip necklace, and pulls it towards herself. "You wear the symbol of the House of Osman, but you’re only a slave. You have no _Sehzade_ , you are not apart of the Imperial Family." She lets go, and looks at Kosem with contempt. 

Kosem bites on her tongue, "Yes I am a slave, _Sultanim_. But I am a slave you need on your side. I am your only way of staying here."

"Do you believe you can betray me, and get away with it?" Safiye asks, obviously angry. "I took you under my wing, and this is how you repay me?"

"And then you left me to rot in a cell, as you tried to escape from the palace." Kosem retorts. 

"How dare you! I have almost died many times at your age, you have gotten off easy! Do you know how many times I have been poisoned? How many times they have stabbed me in the back...but thank _Allah_ , I recovered from all of it! Do not doubt me in the least! I shall get out of it again! I will cut the heads of anyone who dares lift them against me!" Safiye spews, before turning and storming away. 

Bulbul _Aga_  lags behind, and speaks to her, "If you apologize to our _Sultanim_ , I can speak to her on your behalf."

"Why should I apologize? I only spoke the truth. My days of being frightened and needing her protection are over. I can take care of myself now."

"She is still our _Hunkar’s_ grandmother. This fight won’t last forever, and it would be better for everyone if you two got along. Apologize Kosem. It would be for the best." Bulbul _Aga_ tries to change her mind. Kosem ignores his pleas, and storms off.

* * *

Kosem is called back to Ahmed’s chambers, and arrives to see Handan Sultan and Dervish Pasha there as well.

"Look what they’ve done Dervish!" Exclaims Handan. "What if they sneak in and hurt our _Padishah_?!?"

"I will find out who did this and punish them _Hunkarim_." Dervish reassures.

"Dismiss them all after you’ve questioned them. Whether or not you find out who’s responsible. Make sure everyone knows you can’t do this." Ahmed commands. Dervish nods. He bows and leaves.

"How is Rasha _Hatun_ , _Validem_?" Ahmed questions. Kosem had completely forgotten about her fellow _cariye_ , and former roommate. Distracted by the events of the morning. 

"All is well so far. The physicians will monitored her, but they believe she has a chance of carrying to term."

" _Inshallah_." Ahmed speaks.

" _Amen_."

" _Amen_." Kosem echos.

"I’m going to go see her, do you wish to come _Validem_? I’ll will visit with you later." He directs the latter at Kosem. He kisses her hand and leaves the room with his mother.

Kosem goes out to the balcony and sits. She watches the birds sore above the Bosphorus, and remembers when she was that free; back on Cephalonia. Though she is happy with Ahmed, she misses her family.

She wishes she had had a chance to say goodbye, but they never would’ve allowed that. 

* * *

Time passes, and soon Ahmed is back at her side. He places himself beside her on the couch, and she leans into him. 

"I’m worried." She confesses. "The fortune teller lady who saved you said I will lose everyone I love. That I will mourn for all of my days. I’m scared of losing you."

"Don’t worry. No one knows the future." He runs a hand through her hair. "Anyways she also said Mustafa will be _Padishah_ one day. What does she know?" He jokes. Kosem looks up and smiles at him.

"I am burning with your love Ahmed. One lifetime will not be enough. We will have many children. I will give you many _Sehzades_ and _Sultans_." She leans up and kisses him.

"You will give me my first _Sehzade_ , and he will be named Osman." Ahmed says. Confident.

"But what of Rasha _Hatun_?" She asks. Visibly confused.

"The physicians aren’t sure if she’ll carry the baby far enough along. And I know it’ll be a girl if she does."

"How do you know?"

"I had a dream of a girl running through a field last night. Someone called out Ayse, and she turned around. I just knew she was my daughter. Why else would I dream of her if she wasn’t Rasha’s? And anyways, _Validem_ said my late _Hunkar_  father dreamed of all his children before they were born. And he was always right."

Kosem feels reassured, and kisses him. "Osman." She says softly. "Our Osman."


	4. Snake in the Grass

The following morning, Kosem dresses herself in one of the gowns she was gifted by Ahmed. It's blush pink with gold embroidery. It's tight around her bust and waist, but flares out on bottom, and has gold trim. The sleeves are long and silky, and she wears the tulip necklace.

She walks down from her chamber to the Hall of Maidens. As she reaches the end of the stairs she sees Rasha enter. She wears a light and flowing violet gown. It hugs her just under her bust, and has a small amount of embroidery.

"Mahpeyker!" Rasha calls out, and smiles a fake smile at her. 

"My name is Kosem now, Rasha." She corrects her. “And what do you want?" The impatience is evident in her voice. 

"I just wanted to tell you myself, that all is well with the baby and I. And when my son is born, I'll officially be our _Hunkar's_ head woman." Rasha places on hand her belly for emphasis.

"Being the mother of the eldest son doesn't make you the favourite. I'll always be our _Hunkar's_ head woman. Even if you give him hundreds of sons." Rasha is cut off from responding by Cennet _Kalfa_.

"Kosem _Hatun_! Safiye Sultan wants to see you." Cennet grabs her arm. Leaving no room for argument. Kosem takes her arm away, but follows her to Safiye's chambers.

As the walk closer, she can hear talking. A voice she doesn't recognize is speaking, "Is this apart of your personal collection _Sultanim_? If not, I have to take it."

"How do you even ask that?" She recognizes Bulbul's voice. "That ring was handed down from Hurrem Sultan, to Nurbanu Sultan and then to Safiye Sultan, so it is her personal property."

They round the corner and see Safiye's chamber doors open. It is filled with various chests. Full and fill. Various _Agas_ and _Kalfas_ are arranging, and taking different items. 

Bulbul notices them and calls them over. "Our _Sultanim_ wishes to speak to you alone on her balcony." They leave the _Agas_ and _Kalfas_ , only Bulbul stays behind to keep an eye on them.

Safiye sits down, and Kosem curtsies to her.

"I will not change our _Hunkar's_ mind." Kosem says straight away.

"I thought you'd say that, but I have something that'll change your mind." She waves Cennet over. She gives her a small wooden box. Safiye opens it, and shows it to Kosem. Inside is Kosem's mother, Akilina's, ring. 

"Where did you get that?" She asks. Shocked.

"A merchant named Enzo d'Artusio from Cephalonia, gave it to Naseeb _Aga_. He said his daughter was taken to the Palace, and only she would recognize it." 

"My father is here in Istanbul?" She's still in shock. 

"Yes he is. He's currently in... my care." Safiye says. Kosem's stomach drops.

"What do you want?"

"I am meant to leave for the Palace of Tears in two days time. I want you to change our _Hunkar's_ mind before then, or your father dies." 

Kosem's mind is reeling. "How do I know you actually have him? How do I know your not just something that to make me do your bidding?"

"Cennet, take her to him." Cennet nods, and motions for Kosem to follow her. They leave Safiye's chambers and walk to another part of the Harem. Cennet pushes on a wall when no one is looking, and it opens. They both slip in, and see a long corridor lined with torches. There's many other corridors connected to it, going in various directions.

Cennet leads her to the end of it, where a door is. She unlocks it, and inside is Kosem’s father, bound and gagged.

"Baba!" She cries with joy. She runs to him, and quickly unties him. As soon as he's free, they hug. Joy overwhelming them both.

"Anastasia! Anastasia!" She can feel his chest heave as he begins to cry. He kisses her head, and she hugs him harder. They pull away. "My beautiful daughter! I finally found you!" He kisses her head once more. "My beautiful guardian angel. I missed you so much! I though I'd never see you again!"

"Me too Baba! I've missed you so much!"

"Kosem _Hatun_!" Cennet interrupts. "We have to go now. Safiye Sultan will want your answer." Kosem doesn't want to be separated from her father, but she knows she has too leave if she wants to save his life.

"Baba, I have to go, but I'll be back. I swear!" Enzo kisses her head once more, and they reluctantly let go. Kosem wipes her tears once more as they leave the room, and begin to walk down the corridor.

* * *

Kossm ruefully follows Cennet back to Safiye's chambers. She begrudgingly curtsies to her.

"I am to send the night with the _Padishah_. I will do everything I can to convince him to let you stay. As long as you don't lay another hand on my father."

"Change our _Hunkar's_ mind, and I won't need too." Kosem curtsies once more, and storms out of the room. She goes back to her chamber, and shuts the door. She sits on her bed. Swirling with emotion. Sadness, fear, rage, and frustration.

The rage and frustration wins out, and she flips the table in her room.

_What is she going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, Anastasia last name is never given, so I gave them one. In the second episode Nasya says her father is Venetian, so I gave them a Venetian last name.
> 
> In that same episode, she says her mother is Greek, so I gave her a Greek name, as the show only gives her father a first name. Not her mother or sister.


	5. Baba

Kosem's hair is curled, and she wears a beautiful red gown. It has stunning sliver embroidery and a square neckline. It flows out at the bottom, and has silk underneath. As well as silk sleeves. She puts on her tulip necklace, and places perfume around her bust and neck.

Haci _Aga_ leads her to Ahmed's room, and knocks on the door. Ahmed calls out, "Enter!" And she goes inside. She curtsies to him, and he runs a hand through her hair.

Their kisses start out slow, but gradually become more intense. She leads Ahmed to his bed, and they spend the night in each other's arm.

* * *

The following morning, Kosem puts on a silk nightgown, and joins Ahmed for breakfast in his chambers.

"Ahmed, I've been thinking, maybe Safiye Sultan doesn't deserve to go to the Palace of Tears." She hesitates for a moment, "She's been here longer than any of us have been alive. She's practically the heart of this palace. And she is your grandmother. I don't want you to banish her and then regret it. You can still limit her power with her in the Harem. It might be even easier to watch her that way." She suggests.

She can tell Ahmed is processing what she's saying, "I'll think on it, Kosem." He leans forward and kisses her.

"That's all I ask." She smiles at him. Though she wishes he had said yes right away. The clock is ticking. She can't let her father die.

As hours passed, Kosem realizes she can’t trust Safiye to keep her end of the bargain. And if Kosem fails to change Ahmed's mind, her father is lost. 

She called Rizayi _Hatun_ up to her room, on the pretext of simply talking. When she actually needs her help. She can’t save her father alone. And something about Rizayi tells her she can be trusted.

Once the door is shut, Kosem blurts out everything. It is like a broken dam. Everything comes rushing out.

"That's... awful Kosem." Rizayi says, clearly shocked. "I knew Safiye liked power, but I never realized how ruthless she was." Kosem grabs her hands,

"That's why I need your help. I have an idea how to save my father without Safiye, and I can't do it without your help."

"What is it?" Rizayi looks nervous. Kosem leans over and whispers the plan. Making sure no one else can have the chance to hear.

* * *

Kosem goes to the room filled with Ahmed's gifts, and waits for Rizayi. The _cariye_ has agreed. Praise _Allah_.

After what feels like eternity, the door swings open. Cennet _Kalfa_ walks in with Rizayi. 

"You called for me like you were a _Sultan_. How arrogant." Cennet gives her a sly smile.

Kosem ignores Cennet's comment, and nods at Rizayi. The girls grabs Cennet from behind, catching the _Kalfa_ off guard. Kosem shoves a cloth in her mouth as Cennet goes to protest. Cennet falls to the ground and rips the cloth out of her mouth.

"What was on that cloth Kosem?!?" She places her hand to her head. " _What was on that cloth!?!_ " She demands once more before collapsing.

Kosem quickly search's Cennet, and finds a ring of keys. She grabs them, and races out of the room, leaving Rizayi behind to make sure no one finds Cennet. Golge _Hatun_ is waiting for her behind the corner, and they take off in the direction of the secret corridor. 

When they arrive, Kosem pushes on the wall, and they run down the corridor.

Kosem's hands shake as she tries various keys on the lock. When it finally opens, she she sees her father has been tied up once more. She unites him, and they quickly hug,

" _Baba_ we have to go before they find us. I'll take you to the docks. You can take a ship away from here. Tell Mama why I didn't come with you when you get home." Enzo quickly kisses her forehead. 

"Why is she here!?!" He notices Golge _Hatun_. "She took you!"

"It's okay Baba, she's helping us." She takes him hand, and they run down the corridor.

The door of the corridor opens, and several _Agas_ rush in. They grab her and her father, and knock out Golge.

Safiye Sultan comes in behind him, with Cennet at her side. "You thought you could outsmart me Kosem? How foolish of you." She gestures to the _Aga_ holding her father, and he places a knife to his throat. 

"No!" Kosem yells. "Leave him alone! I did what you asked!"

"Yet I’m still meant to leave tomorrow." Safiye states. 

"I spoke with Ahmed, he said he’d think on it. Give it time, _Sultanim_! Please!":She begs.

"Make our _Hunkar_ let me stay." Safiye demands.

”Nasya, it’s okay. Don’t do what she says." Enzo says, with the knife still to his throat,

"Baba, I can’t let you die!" She protests. 

"It was enough to see you once last time." He smiles at her through his tears.

"Do we have a deal Kosem?" Safiye asks once more.

"I told you, I’ve done what I can!"

"Well that wasn’t good enough." Safiye nods, and the _Aga_ slits her father’s throat.

Kosem lets out a gut wrenching scream, and the _Aga_ lets go of her. She runs to Enzo and cradles him in her arms. 

"Baba!" She sobs. "Baba!" Her chest heaves, and she can feel herself getting light headed. Kosem grasps for breath and starts dry heaving. " _Baba_!" She lets out an scream, and passes out.


	6. Kill or Be Killed

Kosem wakes up in her chambers. She jolts up and looks around. On the bed across from her is Rizayi. The _cariye_ is softly crying, clutching the end of her sleeves.

"Baba?" She asks. A small part of her still hoping. Grasping onto the idea that he somehow survived.

The slow shake of the head of Rizayi says all she needs to know he didn’t. Kosem cries with sorrow, and clutches her chest. 

"How did Cennet get free?" She asks between sobs. 

"Rasha heard about our _Hunkar_ giving you a room full of gifts, and came to see for herself. She saw me in there and questioned me. We started arguing. I said she wasn't a Sultan yet, and she had no right to question me. Cennet must've come to sometime during the argument. She started making muffled sounds. I tried to keep Rasha away from where she was, I swear I did! But she pushed past me and found her. Then Cennet instantly went to Safiye." Rizayi wipes her own tears. "I'm so sorry Kosem. Golge _Hatun_ brought you back here after she came to."

"I'm going to make Safiye pay." Kosem tries to catch her breath, and pushes herself off her bed. She wipes her tears and heads for the door. Rizyai rushes to her and grabs her arm.

"Kosem don't do anything rash." Kosem brushes off her arm, and leaves the room. She stalks to Safiye's chambers. Rage burning inside of her.

She ignores everyone and everything. Intent on seeing Safiye the murderer.

Outside of Safiye's chambers is several torches. Kosem grabs one, and bursts into the room.

"Safiye Sultan!" She yells.

"Kosem _Hatun_ , step away! You cannot speak to our _Sultanim_ like this." Bulbul _Aga_ steps towards her. Kosem ignores him. 

"Murderers! How could did you do this?! How could you kill my father?! He had no sin! He had committed no crime!" She cries. 

"Anyone who raises their head against me, will lose their head! This is your final warning Kosem." Safiye speaks. No remorse on her face. 

"I will not lose my head! To you or anyone else! And I will tell Ahmed what you did!" 

"You can't prove anything. Your father is already in the Bosphorus." A new form of grief passes over her. The type of grief you feel when someone you love has died without justice.

Kosem drops the torch on the floor. It blows out. "Proof? I don't need proof. All I need is my word. But I won't tell him, do you know why? Because this is my matter now. I will bring your end, I will take everything and everyone you love from you! You'll even lose the crown on your head, and the ring on your finger! I swear you will have neither power nor your rank _Sultanim_. Iwill destroy you! You will die a wretched death! From now on you should be afraid of me!" She spins and storms out of the room.

_I will destroy you Safiye! I vow on the watery grave of my father, I will destroy you!_

* * *

The next day, Safiye is still meant to leave. Ahmed didn't change his mind.

Kosem goes to Ahmed's chambers to see Safiye off, along with Handan, Halime, Dilruba, Mustafa, Fahriye, and Rasha. 

Safiye enters the room dressed head to toe in red. A large crown is on her head, and she wears black fur around her neck. 

" _Hunkarim_." She curtsies to Ahmed. 

"You will be comfortable in the old palace, at least as much as you were here. And if you need anything, let me know." Ahmed says. 

"Of course _Hunkarim_." Safiye suddenly places a hand to her head, and starts to sway. Fahriye rushes over to her, and grabs her arm.

"Are you okay _Sultanim_?" Ahmed asks. Sincerely concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just.." The rest of her sentence is mumbled, and she collapses. Ahmed instantly calls for the physicians, and Fahriye cradles her mother. Blood starts to leave Safiye's mouth, and Fahriye starts to cry.

" _Validem_!" She calls out. 

A sick satisfaction creeps up in Kosem. She keeps her face neutral, but inside she has a twisted sense of joy. Safiye murdered her father, and now it seems she may die. It is a form of justice.

The physicians come and Safiye is rushed out. Ahmed trails behind them.

" _Validem_ , will she be okay?" Mustafa pipes up. Halime kneels down to him,

"Of course my Mustafa. Don't worry." She kisses his cheek. Kosem knows as well as everyone else, that the only person that truly cares for Safiye is Fahriye, and apparently Ahmed as well.

"Will our _Hunkar_ still send her away, or will she stay?" Kosem hears Rasha ask Handan.

"It depends on what the physicians say. _Inshallah_ he'll make the right decision." Kosem is sure Handan wishes Safiye would die, and be gone from their lives permanently.

Time passes, and they all decide to wait for Ahmed outside of Safiye's chambers. Ahmed eventually comes out, and Handan goes to him. They speak, but Kosem cannot hear what they're saying. Handan nods, and Ahmed leaves.

Though not before he sends Kosem a smile. Causing Rasha to scowl.

"Our _Hunkar_ has decided to let Safiye Sultan stay until she recovers." Handan is obviously disappointed. While Kosem herself is pleased in a way. Safiye would've suffered in the old palace, but not at Kosem's hand. Now Kosem will be the cause of Safiye's ruination.

* * *

Kosem realizes she can't destroy the powerful Sultan on her own. She needs allies. Powerful ones. Without a son, she doesn't have the clout she needs.

If she can get a servant of Safiye's to turn against her, maybe then she can bring her down.

Bulbul _Aga_ isn't even an option. It is clear to everyone he's steadfastly loyal to Safiye.

Cennet on the other, Kosem isn't so sure about. At first Kosem believed Cennet was loyal because of Safiye's power, but even now that Safiye's power is under attack, Cennet stands by her.

Why? There has been something that can make her change sides. No one is that undyingly loyal to Safiye apart from Bulbul. Kosem will just have to find the one thing to turn Cennet from Safiye. Then it will be only downhill from there for the once powerful _Valide_ Sultan.

* * *

Kosem returns to her room after the news that Safiye is staying. She tries to plan more, but cannot think straight. Still consumed with grief.

The doors of her room opens, and in comes Cennet.

"I don't want you here. Get out!" Kosem stands up and yells at her. Cennet ignores her and sits down.

"I want to tell you a story. You just have to sit and listen." Cennet pats beside herself on the bed. Kosem realizes she's not going to leave until she tells her story, and begrudgingly sits down.

"I came into the Harem about the same age as you. I had been taken from my home in the Albanian mountains, and brought to Topkapi. At that time Halime and Safiye Sultan we're both vying for power. Halime as the favorite and mother of the eldest _sehzade_ , and Safiye as the _Valide_ Sultan. Safiye trained me personally, and prepared me for the late Sultan Mehmed. Most _cariyes_ don't even get to look at the _Padishah’s_ face once, I spent two nights with him."

Cennet holds up two fingers, "The other _cariyes_ were jealous of me, and one night someone put poison on my pillow. I woke up the next morning with my face marred." She points to the long scare running across her face.

"You weren't born with that mark?" Kosem interrupts.

"No, the poison scarred me."

"How could someone do that?" Kosem asks with horror. 

"People in this palace are ruthless. You need to prepare yourself for attacks, and learn how to heal from them." Cennet says. Kosem realizes why she told this story.

"My Baba was innocent he didn’t deserve....” She trails off. _To die._ She says inside her head. It’s still hard to say it out loud

“It’s what people like Safiye Sultan do. They kill so they’re not killed. You have to learn to do the same.” Cennet stands up, and leaves without another word.

Kosem knows now she must bring Cennet to her side. Without allies she’s doomed. And she refuses to be destroyed.

And there’s something about Cennet tells Kosem that she’d be unstoppable with her by her side.


	7. Haseki

Months pass as Safiye recovers, and Fahriye's wedding to Dervish is planned. Rasha's belly grows, as does Kosem anger and grief. 

She tries to distract herself with Ahmed. She spends most of her nights with him, consoling herself in his arms. Though Ahmed doesn't know of her anguish.

The previous night was also spent with him, and they rise together before he must leave for the _Divan_. They sit down and begin to eat, but as soon as the food is swallowed, Kosem feels pain and nausea. Panic shoots through her.

"Ahmed... I think I've been poisoned." She clutches her stomach. Ahmed eyes widen with fear, and he yells for the physicians and _Agas_. He rushes to her side, and holds her. The physicians rush in, and Ahmed carries her back to his bed. He lays her down, then steps back. Not wanting to get in the way. 

Another wave of nausea hits her, and she groans in pain. Kosem wretches over the side of the bed, and begins to sweat.

One of the physicians presses on her stomach, and the others look her over.

" _Hunkarim_." One speaks. "There is no need to fear. Kosem _Hatun_ is not poisoned. She's pregnant. It's only bad morning sickness." Joy washes over Kosem, even with her discomfort. 

Ahmed rushes over to her, and hugs her. "She can stay here until she's feeling better." He tells the physicians and the _Agas_ present. He kisses her sweaty forehead, "I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Is there anything you need?"

"Would you mind sending for Rizayi _Hatun_? She's my friend." Kosem smiles at him.

"Of course." He kisses her on the lips, and leaves his chambers. The physicians stay behind, and prepare some herbs.

"This will help with your sickness. Boil them and drink it whenever you start to become sick." She places it beside the bed in a jar. They file out, and Kosem tries to get comfortable. She rearranges some pillows, and repositions herself.

There's a knock on the chamber doors, and Kosem yells enter. Rizayi comes in, dressed in a simple yellow gown.

"You called me for me Kosem?" Kosem pats on the bed. 

"Come sit." Rizayi looks startled. 

"I cannot sit on the _Padishah's_ bed." 

"Well this future _Sultan_ says you can." She pats on the bed once more. She sees Rizayi register was she just said,

"Kosem... are you pregnant?" Kosem's breaks out into a smile. Rizayi quickly hugs her.

"I'm so happy for you. You'll finally have your _Sehzade_."

"Yes, I'll finally will. Praise _Allah_. And it'll be a boy. I know it. I’ve dreamed of him many moons ago. Our _Hunkar_ has even picked a name for him. Osman." She places her hand on her belly. 

"Osman. What a wonderful name." Rizayi smiles at her. 

"It is. And don't tell anyone in the Harem yet. I want to be there to see everyone's faces." She jokes. 

"Of course. And Rasha isn't going to be very happy."

"Why would she? She hates me, and I dislike her." Kosem states and shrugs. The two girls continue to talk for quite sometime until Kosem feels good enough to leave. Kosem changes back into her dress from the night before, and they both go back to the Harem.

* * *

"Kosem _Hatun_!" Rasha calls to them from where she's sitting. She places a hand on her baby bump. Kosem reluctantly goes over to her.

"What do you want Rasha?" Kosem's annoyance is clear in her voice. She still doesn't feel a hundred percent, and would rather rest in her room.

"Well firstly, I was visited by Handan Sultan, and she's given me a new name. I am no longer Rasha, but Mahfiruze Hatice. You must address me as Mahfiruze from now on." She gives Kosem a smug smile.

"And what's the second part?" Kosem asks, still annoyed.

"I have to ask, you go to our _Hunkar_ every night, and still you’re not pregnant. What are you doing there?" Mahfiruze gives her a coy smile. Kosem bites her tongue to stop herself from blurting out she’s already pregnant.

"I could tell you everything I do in our _Hunkar’s_ room, but you wouldn’t want to hear it." She turns her head and walks away. She changes into a different dress and rests in her room for sometime, until Cennet Kalfa knocks on her door.

"Our _Padishah_ is calling you." Kosem follows Cennet to Ahmed’s room. She curtsies to Ahmed, and he dismisses everyone else.

"I have a gift for you." In front of him is a maroon velvet pillow. Something is sitting on top of it, but it is covered with a gold silk sheet. He pulls the sheet off, and reveals a large golden tiara.

"This tiara belonged to Hurrem Sultan. The favorite of Suleyman the Magnificent. And now it is yours Kosem." He places the tiara on her head, and kisses her forehead. "I’ve had a declaration made, and now everyone will know you’re my favorite as Hurrem was Suleyman’s." 

Kosem leaves Ahmed’s chambers wearing the tiara, and sees Cennet holding a piece of paper. The declaration. 

Kosem walks through the Hall of Maidens, Cennet behind her.

"Listen all!" Cennet calls out. "Our _Padishah_ is pleased to announced the pregnancy of his favorite Kosem. She will know receive 3’000 _aspers_ , and be given a room outside of the Hall of Maidens. All shall address her as _Sultanim_ , and treat her as one. Let it be known to all that she is the one true _Haseki_ of our _Hunkar_!" 

Kosem sees Mahfiruze in the corner of her eye. She sees the devastation in her face. Kosem holds her head up a little higher. She walks back to Ahmed’s balcony, and looks out onto the Bosphorus.

_Now my reign will begin. I will be Kosem Sultan! And no one can defeat or harm Kosem Sultan!_


	8. Secrets

  
Kosem had once more spent the night with Ahmed, though this time he rose without her. When she left, Cennet was waiting for her outside. Ready to take Kosem to her new chambers.

She is lead down past Safiye and Handan's chambers, to a room near Halime's. It is almost as big as Halime's as well.

The bedroom and nursery are connected to the sitting room. The sitting room is filled with cushions, and has embroidered sheer curtains. The bedroom has a large bed in the centre, and thick velvet curtains around it. The nursery already has a golden cradle in it.

"You're finally a _Sultan_." Cennet comments.

"Yes I am." Kosem smiles.

"I'll send the _Agas_ to bring your stuff here." Kosem nods in approval and leaves. She runs into Safiye Sultan just outside of the Hall of Maidens. 

" _Sultanim_." Kosem curtsies. None of the bad blood between them has faded during these past few months. 

"Kosem, I hear you're expecting. Congratulations. I'm sure my _Padishah_ grandson is pleased." Safiye speaks.

"He is, _Sultanim_. I hear Fahriye Sultan's wedding is soon. Next week I believe."

"Yes it is. Am I to expect you to be apart of the celebrations, now that you're recognized as a _Sultan_?" Kosem can tell by the look on Safiye's face, that she doesn't want Kosem anywhere near this wedding. 

"Of course _Sultanim_ , how could I miss the wedding of our _Hunkar's_ aunt?" She curtsies to Safiye and enters the Harem.

She calls to Haci _Aga_. He comes to her and bows. 

" _Sultanim_." 

"What do you know of the poisoning of Cennet _Kalfa_?" She lowers her voice. She glances around the room.

"As much as most people, _Sultanim_." He states.

"Which is?" She probes.

"Cennet went to bed one night, and woke up the next with her face scarred from poison. No one was seen near her room, so the only suspect was the fellow _cariye_ in her room, Gulfem. The girl was beaten and banished to the Old Palace. Rumours said Halime had her do it, but it was never proven."

"Is the _cariye_ still there?"

"I believe so. Last I heard she was serving Sah Sultan." The name stood out. Kosem has never heard it before.

"Sah Sultan? Who is Sah Sultan?" Kosem asks, surprised.

"You don't know?" Haci seems surprised.

"No. I've never even heard the name mentioned before."

"Well, she's the twin of the late _Sehzade_ Selim. He was the first son born to the late Mehmed Khan. Her mother is the late Muhti Sultan. After Selim's death, Muhti and Sah were sent to the Old Palace. Muhti had lost the favor of both Safiye and Mehmed sometime before Selim's death."

"Why wasn't Sah sent for after her mother died? Or at least when Ahmed ascended the throne?" Kosem is genuinely surprised. Why was this Imperial princess left to waste away in the Palace of Tears?

"I don't know. That decision is up to our _Padishah_." Haci _Aga_ responds.

"I see. I'll have to pay Sah Sultan a visit." Haci nods and bows. Kosem heads to Ahmed's chambers, intent on getting to the bottom of this. An Aga knocks on the door, and Kosem enters.

Ahmed is sitting behind his desk, writing. He gets up and comes over to her. She curtsies, and he kisses her. He places a hand on her stomach. 

"How are you both?" 

"Very well, _Inshallah_." She smiles at him. "Ahmed... I learned something surprising today. You have another sister living in the Old Palace."

"Yes, I do." A look crosses over Ahmed's face. Guilt. "I was really close to Selim, Sah's twin, and I was there when he died. I believe Sah blames me for for his death. Muhti Sultan certainly did. He was killed trying to get me off an unbroken horse I had sneaked away to see. He found out and came after me. The horse kicked him in the head and killed him. That's why I didn't have Sah sent for after I ascended the throne. I couldn't stand to see her, and be reminded of what happened."

"Ahmed, it's not your fault." Kosem places a loving hand on his face. "You were young and did something you shouldn't have. I cannot tell you many times I've done the same. You didn't purposely lure him out for the horse to kill him. It wasn't intentional. You're not responsible."

"How will I be able to make up for all this time lost?" Ahmed asks. Tears starting to gather in his eyes. 

"I could go and see her. Invite her to return." Kosem suggests. This way Sah has a chance to get away from the Old Palace, and Kosem gets to meet Gulfem _Hatun_. See if she knows anything about Cennet or the poisoning, that could turn Cennet from Kosem's foe to her ally. 

Ahmed is quite for a moment, "Yes, you should. Go as soon as possible." He kisses her once more. Kosem curtsies and leaves the room.

* * *

She goes back to her chambers, and see the _Agas_ moving things in. Rizayi is helping. Kosem goes and hugs her, "Isn't this wonderful?"

"It is Kosem." Rizayi smiles at her.

"Can I trust you to watch the _Agas_ , and not steal anything?" Kosem jokes.

"Of course!" Rizayi pretends to be offended.

"I'm going to the Old Palace, I want you to watch over the rest of the move."

"For sure, Kosem." Kosem grabs her grey cloak, and heads out. A carriage is already waiting for her. She gets in, and they leave for the Old Palace. When they arrive, Kosem is greeted by a _Hatun_ named Reftar.

" _Sultanim_." Reftar bows. "What do we owe this pleasure?" 

"I'm here to meet Sah Sultan. Our _Hunkar_ sent me to inquire about his sister."

"Of course." She turns her head, "Peymane, take her to Sah Sultan's chambers." The _Hatun_ nods, and gestures Kosem to follow her. They walk through the Old Palace, and arrive in front of a wooden door. Peymane knocks, and a woman yells enter.

They go in and Kosem curtsies. Sitting on a couch is a young woman older than Kosem, dressed in a simple pink gown. Her hair is blonde and wavy, and she has a mole beside her lip.

 _It's like looking at a younger Safiye Sultan._ Kosem thinks. 

She wears a small tiara, and sips from a cup. The room itself is small compared to the rooms in the Imperial Harem.

"Peymane, who is this?" She asks.

"I am Kosem, favorite of our _Hunkar_." Kosem speaks up. She sees the shock in Sah's eyes. 

"Come sit. What do I owe this pleasure?" Kosem sits down and takes off her cloak.

"Our _Padishah_ wanted to extend an invitation for you to return to the Harem."

"I see. But why wasn't I invited when my _Padishah_ father passed? Why now?" Kosem knew this question would come up. 

"Our _Padishah_ still feels guilt about what happened with _Sehzade_ Selim, and couldn't face you. He's decided now that he shouldn't make you suffer because of it." She sees Sah taking in what she's said.

"Well, tell our _Hunkar_ that I'm delighted by his offer, and will return as soon as possible in time for Fahriye Sultan's wedding." Sah smiles widely. "I hear she's finally marrying a man close to her age."

"Dervish _Pasha_ is of a similar age of your late father." Kosem returns the smile, and Sah nods.

"Gulfem _Hatun_ , take this please." Sah addresses a _Hatun_ on the other side of the room. The _Hatun_ nods, and takes the silver tray.

Her name stands out to Kosem, "Did you share a room with Cennet _Hatun_ several years ago?" She speaks to Gulfem. She sees shock cross the _Hatun's_ face.

"I did." Gulfem says, worry on her face.

"Would you mind if I spoke to her alone?" Kosem asks Sah.

"Of course not." Sah says. 

Kosem and Gulfem step into the corridor.

"Why do you wish to speak with me?" Gulfem asks, obviously nervous.

"I wish to speak to you about Cennet _Kalfa_. I already know you burned her face. I want to know who gave you the order." The _Hatun_ doesn't speak. "You're afraid." Kosem says, "Of Safiye Sultan. Am I right?"

"I cannot say."

"Do not worry, a hair won't be harmed on your head. You have my protection." Kosem swears. The _Hatun_ looks around, and then whispers to her the name.

* * *

Kosem says goodbye to Sah, and leaves for the Harem. She goes straight for her new room when she arrives, and sees Cennet with Rizayi.

"Cennet _Kalfa_." Kosem walks over to her. "I need to speak to you alone."

"What if I don't want to come?" Cennet mocks Kosem from months ago.

"It's an order Cennet. Now come." There's a slight joking tone to her voice.

Kosem leads Cennet away from her room, and to a smaller room used for storage. Inside is Gulfem _Hatun._

"I will not see her!"  Cennet exclaims upon seeing Gulfem. Kosem grabs her arm,

"Listen to her." Cennet reluctantly stays.

"I did put the poison on your pillow." Gulfem confesses. "But at someone else's order. Your scarring was meant to get rid of Halime. She was supposed to be banished for harming you. That never happened." Gulfem pauses for a moment. "You were sacrificed for someone else's gain. Safiye Sultan's to be exact." Cennet face goes slack with shock, then red with rage.

"You’re a liar!" 

Cennet grabs Gulfem, and begins to choke her. Kosem quickly separates them. Cennet chest heaves, and she storms out of the room. Kosem races after her. 

"You see who you've been working for!?!" Kosem exclaims. "The woman who scared you! The woman who stopped you from rising higher! That why she took you in! That's why she watched over you! Because she put you in this state! You've been serving your executioner this whole time!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Cennet yells. "I don't want to hear another word!" Cennet turns around, and runs down the hallway. This time Kosem doesn't follow her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historically, Mehmed III had at least two daughters. Their names are unknown. On the show they only have one, so I decided to add the other daughter.
> 
> Sehzade Selim was the first son of Mehmed III, though his mother was Handan Sultan. Mother of Ahmed I. He died of natural causes, though rumours said Safiye Sultan poisoned him, as he wanted to limit her power.
> 
> He didn’t have a twin sister.


	9. The Marred Wedding Day

The day has come for Sah's return to the Harem. Fahriye's wedding celebrations begin later that same day.

Everyone files into the Hall of Maidens. Waiting for Sah to enter. Halime sits with Dilruba and Mustafa, while Handan talks to Haci in hushed tones. Making Kosem suspicious.

Safiye sits in a chair, petting her cat Elizabeth. Fahriye sits beside her.

Mahfiruze plays with the necklace around her neck. Looking distraught. Kosem hasn't seen her smile since it was announced Kosem was pregnant.

"Attention! Sah Sultan is coming!" Bulbul _Aga_ calls out. Everyone gets in line, and waits.

Sah enters the room wearing a loose lilac gown. She wears a matching scarf, and the same tiara as before. 

Everyone curtsies or bows, apart from Handan and Safiye; they both outrank her.

Sah is greeted by Handan. "Welcome back _Sultanim_."

"I'm glad to be back. I haven't seen the walls of the Harem for many years now." Sah puts her attention on Dilruba. "You must be my little sister Dilruba." Sah places a loving hand in her cheek.

"Yes Sultanim. I've heard a lot about you." Dilruba is practically beaming. Excited to have an older sister. 

"You are very beautiful Dilruba. Just like your mother." Sah looks at Halime. "It has been many years since I've seen you, yet you look just the same."

"You look even more beautiful than you did as a child." Halime compliments her. Sah smiles at her, though something about it doesn't seem quite real. She bends down to Mustafa,

"And you must be my little brother Mustafa!"

"Yes sister! I'm glad you're here!" Sah kisses Mustafa's cheek, and then stands up. Sah walks past Kosem, but acknowledges her with a nod, and moves on to Mahfiruze.

"You must be my _Hunkar_ brother's other consort." 

"Yes, _Sultanim_. I am Mahfiruze." Mahfiruze says.

"May _Allah_ keep you and your child. And you as well." She directs the latter at Kosem. 

" _Amen_." Kosem says. The rest of the Harem repeats it. Sah walks to where Safiye and Fahriye are sitting, and curtsies. She kisses Safiye's hand, and speaks, 

"May you live long _Sultanim_. I have always kept you in my prayers."

"And I you, my beautiful granddaughter. We are all so pleased to see you back here." Sah bows her head, and then turns to Fahriye. 

"Aunt, I am pleased to see you as well. May your new marriage be long and happy."

" _Amen_." Says Fahriye. The room echos it. Sah leaves after greeting Safiye, to see her new chambers.

* * *

The wedding celebrations start shortly after with Safiye dropping coins to the cariyes from the balcony. Kosem watches as the girls rush forward and grab what they can. She glances once more at Safiye, before leaving for her chambers to change. 

When night falls, Kosem heads to Safiye's chambers. Several _cariyes_ are dancing, while others play different instruments. Safiye sits on her couch, with Fahriye beside her.

Fahriye is dressed splendidly. Her gown is white with thick gold embroidery, and she has a large gold crown on her head. Her veil is long and white as well.

Kosem, Handan, Halime, Mahfiruze, Dilruba, Mustafa, and Sah all sit at their feet. Sah is excitedly talking with Dilruba, with Mustafa on her lap, and making the little girl giggle. Mustafa eats a walnut, and plays with Sah's hair. They are all rays of sunshine compared to Fahriye.

The bride looks into the distance. Not acknowledging anything around her. Her bottom lip slightly quivers, and she looks near tears. Not the way a woman should be on her wedding day.

Kosem eats and watches the dancers. Content to be included in the festivities. Though she's sure Safiye wished she wasn't.

Mahfiruze doesn't seem happy either. She picks at her nails, and looks worried. She flashes a smile to Handan when the _Sultan_ looks at her, but then returns to her melancholy. 

"Attention!" An _Aga_ yells. Putting an end to the dancing and music. "Make way for our _Padishah_ , Sultan Ahmed Khan!"

Everyone stands, and curtsies to Ahmed as he walks in. An _Aga_ walks behind him, carrying a wooden box.

"Fahriye Sultan." Ahmed speaks. "May this marriage bring you joy and happiness." He opens the box and reveals a gold brooch. He pins the brooch on Fahriye's gown, and steps back. "May all be well for you. _Inshallah_."

" _Inshallah_ _Hunkarim_." Fahriye responds. Ahmed nods at the rest of his family, and leaves the room. 

Fahriye leaves with Safiye soon after, Bulbul and several other _Agas_ trailing behind them. Each  _Agas_ carries a large bag filled with coins.

Kosem remains with the others. Ahmed hasn't called her to share his bed tonight, so why should she leave? 

Rizayi is one of the _cariyes_ serving food, and she bends down beside Kosem and places some more fruit. "Kosem." She whispers. "Safiye Sultan has sent a _cariye_ to spend the night with the _Hunkar_."

Kosem's eyes widen with anger, and she looks to Handan. "I'm not feeling well _Sultanim_. With your permission, I'd like to return to my chambers." Kosem begins twisting her mother's ring that sits on her finger. She's been wearing it ever since her father was murdered.

"Of course Kosem." Handan smiles at her, and Kosem leaves the room.

Kosem returns to her chambers, upset and angry. She knows Ahmed takes _cariyes_ to his room. She doesn't like it, but she knows it happens.

It's the fact that Safiye sent this _cariye_ to him. It spells nothing but trouble. She's sure Safiye's taught the girl everything to do and say. 

"Dammit!" Kosem swears as she sits down on her bed. She puts her hands to her head and rubs her temples. 

She hears a knock on her door, and yells, "Enter!" 

Cennet _Kalfa_ enters, clearly still upset.

"What are you doing here?" Kosem asks.

"I'm still not completely sure yet. But I do have something you'd like to know." Cennet walks closer to Kosem and quietly says.

"I know what can bring Safiye Sultan down. Fahriye Sultan poisoned Sultan Ahmed and Sehzade Mustafa with smallpox. That's Safiye's greatest secret. If it gets out Safiye will be ruined." Without another word, Cennet leaves the room.


	10. Written in Blood

Kosem isn't sure at first what do with that information. She could easily tell Ahmed, with Cennet being a witness, but that would be to easy. She wants Safiye to suffer. 

With time, a plan comes to mind. Kosem will let Safiye know that she's aware of what Fahriye did. Then, she will blackmail Safiye to leave for the Old Palace, with the promise that she won't tell if she does. Finally, when Safiye is on her way, Kosem will tell Ahmed, and her father will get justice. 

Kosem thinks often of her father, but of her mother and sister too. She wants to write to her mother, with Ahmed's permission. Tell her of _Baba's_ passing, and her life with Ahmed. 

She wouldn't tell her mother how he died. Why would she put Mama through more pain?

* * *

Kosem heads to Safiye's chambers, and asks to be let in. Bulbul eyes her, but lets her in. Kosem curtsies to Safiye, " _Sultanim_."  

"What do you want Kosem?"

"The time for you to finally leave has arrived. You have recovered from your illness, and now you must go." Safiye scoffs.

"Only our _Hunkar_ can order me to leave."

"I think what I have to say will change your mind. I know Fahriye Sultan poisoned _Sehzade_ Mustafa and our _Padishah_ with smallpox." Kosem states. Safiye's face goes red with rage.

"How can you say such things? Where is your proof?" Safiye demands.

"I have a witness. And if you don't leave, they will go to our _Hunkar_." Kosem sees Cennet shake her head lightly. 

"Get out! You are not welcomed here!" Safiye orders. 

"Think on what I said _Sultanim_." Kosem curtsies and leaves. Cennet comes and sees her awhile later.

"I will not testify. Safiye Sultan will have my head."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Kosem confesses. "Is there anyone else that would be willing to testify?" Cennet's face lightens up,

"Mehmed Giray! Fahriye Sultan is in love with him, and did it because of him. She thought Sahin Giray would become Sultan, and he'd allow their marriage." Cennet says.

"And Mehmed is currently sitting in a jail cell, probably looking for a way out." Kosem gives her a sly smile. "Perfect!" 

"Safiye will probably call for you again soon. To try to placate you, and keep you quite."

"Her attempts will be useless. She took my father's life, and now I'll take her daughter’s away from her." Cennet nods, and leaves.

* * *

Kosem heads down to the cells, and asks to see Mehmed Giray. The _Aga_ in charge brings her over to his cell. Mehmed is sitting in the corner, looking out the window. Sahin is in the cell across from him, asleep. 

"Mehmed Giray." Kosem speaks. The prince's head quickly turns towards her. He sits up, and brushes off his clothes.

"Kosem _Hatun_."

"It is Kosem Sultan now." She corrects him.

"Forgive me _Sultanim_." He bows. Kosem waves her hand.

"I believe you wish to leave this cell."

"Of course _Sultanim_."

"What do you know of Fahriye Sultan poisoning our _Hunkar_?" His eyes widen in surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking...." Kosem cuts him off.

"I already know what she's done. I want to know if you'd be willing to testify against her, and gain your freedom in return?" 

"What of my brother?" She can tell he's already considering. 

"I can make no promises for him. But if you do this, I'm sure our _Hunkar_ would be willing to listen to your pleas for his freedom." Mehmed looks conflicted.

"I can do more than just testify. I have a letter she wrote to me, confessing what she did." Kosem is shocked. A letter is even better than a witness. Fahriye has dug her own grave.

"Where is this letter?" 

"In my apartments. Hidden in an old book." Kosem nods.

"Once I have this letter, I will ask his _Hunkar_ to see you." Mehmed bows his head.

"Thank you _Sultanim_."

"I will see you soon." Kosem lifts her skirt, and leaves. 

She sends for Haci _Aga_ , and asks him to search Mehmed's old chambers for the letter. He agrees, and heads out. Hours later he returns, letter in hand.

Kosem reads the letter, to make sure it says what Mehmed said it does.

 _My_ _dear Mehmed_ , Fahriye writes. 

_I have done something horrible. But sometimes horrible things must be done in the name of love. I have poisoned our Hunkar and Sehzade Mustafa with smallpox. Sahin is the obvious next choice to be Sultan, following Ahmed and Mustafa's deaths. With him in power, we can be together. Only Allah can separate us now._

_With love, your Fahriye._

"Fahriye is done for!" Kosem exclaims to herself, "As is Safiye Sultan."

Kosem doesn't wait for Safiye to call her, and returns to Safiye’s chambers on her own.

" _Sultanim_ , I have come to inform you I have more than just a witness now. I also have a letter from Fahriye Sultan confessing to her crime. If you leave for the Palace of Tears, I will give you the letter, and not tell our _Padishah_." Kosem holds out the letter, but doesn't let Safiye touch it. 

Safiye is obviously angry, "If you swear to give me the letter as I'm leaving, I'll go."

"That's all I wanted to hear. It'll be given to you as soon as you leave." Kosem lies. She'll give her a fake letter via Cennet, and Safiye won't know the truth until it's too late.

"You may go now." Safiye dismisses Kosem. Kosem curtsies, and as she leaves hears Safiye tell Bulbul, "Go tell my _Hunkar_ grandson of my decision to leave." Kosem smiles to herself, and keeps on walking. 

* * *

Several days later, Safiye leaves the Harem. Kosem gives the "letter", to Cennet in a bronze case. She keeps the real letter tucked in her sleeve for safe keeping. Safiye says her goodbyes to everyone, and casts one last hateful look at Kosem. Kosem also made sure that the _cariye_ Safiye sent to Ahmed on Fahriye's wedding day, goes with her. Killing two birds with one stone.

Hours pass, and when Kosem is sure Safiye is well on her way, she goes to Ahmed.

" _Hunkarim_." She curtsies. He places a hand on her cheek and kisses her.

"My Kosem." He smiles at her.

"I have something to tell you Ahmed, Mehmed Giray went a message to me. Asking to talk. I wondered what he wanted, so I went and seen him."

She twists some of the truth. She knows Ahmed would be upset to learn she's been actively plotting against Safiye. "He asked me to pass along information to you about Fahriye Sultan. He said that she poisoned you and _Sehzade_ Mustafa with smallpox, because she believed that was the only way they could be together."

She pulls the letter out of her sleeve. "He said to search his old rooms, and that I'd find a letter which proves it." She passes it to a shell shocked Ahmed. 

He reads it carefully. Kosem can see the fury start to rise inside of him, and soon he's yelling for the _Agas_. Two rush in and bow. 

"Arrest Fahriye Sultan in her Palace, and bring her here. Do not give any explanation. Even if she demands one." The Agas nod. "And bring Mehmed Giray to me." They nod once more and rush out.

_The clock is ticking for Fahriye Sultan, and her time is almost up._


	11. Blood in the Palace

Fahriye is brought to the Palace, kicking and screaming. Kosem watches from the Harem balcony as _Agas_ drag her to Ahmed's chambers. 

The princess screams for her mother, apparently unaware that she's left for the Old Palace.

Handan Sultan rushes to the balcony upon hearing Fahriye's yelling.

"Kosem, what is going on?" Handan is obviously startled and confused.

"Our _Hunkar_ has learned that Fahriye Sultan was responsible for his and _Sehzade_ Mustafa becoming ill with smallpox, and has had her arrested." Handan looks shocked, but quickly gains her composure. 

"May my _Padishah_ son dispense justice as he sees fit." Kosem nods in agreement. Dudu _Hatun_ comes rushing to Handan, and quickly curtsies. 

" _Sultanim_ , Safiye Sultan has returned and is demanding to be let in." 

"Dudu, see if my _Hunkar_ son wants her here. Until he says so, she cannot enter." Handan commands. 

"Of course _Sultanim_." Dudu curtsies, and rushes away to speak to Ahmed. 

"It seems Safiye may be at her end." Handan comments. 

"So it seems." Kosem replies. 

Dudu returns soon after, "Our _Hunkar_ says she's is to be allowed into the courtyard, and nowhere else." 

"Tell her." Handan commands. Dudu bows and scurries away. Handan turns to Kosem, "We should go to the Tower of Justice, and see what's happening." Kosem nods, and they both hurry to the tower. They quickly climb up the steps, and run to the window.

They look through the gated window, and see Safiye running in. Kosem notices the black coffin in the center of the courtyard, and Safiye does too. She collapses, and Bulbul has to help her stand up again. 

Safiye slowly makes her way to the coffin, and takes off the lid. As the lid slides off, Safiye starts to scream. Her screams are so brutal, that it feels like Safiye is standing beside her.

"It seems my _Hunkar_ son has made his decision." Handan says softly. Though there is no grief in her voice.

"So it does." Kosem replies. Handan leaves without another word. Kosem remains for a few moments longer, and sees Safiye throw herself on Fahriye's coffin.

* * *

 When Kosem leaves the tower, she is greeted by Cennet. "How did you get in?" Kosem asks, confused.

"Safiye kicked me out of her carriage when she learned she had been tricked. I managed to make it back before they closed the Harem off." Cennet explains.

"I see, and why have you come to me?"

"I am here to pledge myself to your service." Cennet takes Kosem's hand and kisses it. Kosem nods. 

"Welcome back Cennet." Kosem smiles at her, and returns to Ahmed's chambers. She enters, and sees him holding a purple string of beads.

"Kosem." He says. His voice filled with emotion. Kosem sits beside him, and holds him. "Fahriye told me something.... truly terrible before the executioners came."

Ahmed takes a shaky breath. "She said," he pauses. "She said that she learned that Dervish Pasha murdered my late father, and she didn't say anything because he knew what she had done to Mustafa and I." He looks up to her with teary eyes. "Kosem, he killed my father. How could he?" Ahmed begins to cry.

Kosem kisses his head, and runs a hand up and down his back. "What will you do now Ahmed?"

"He cannot live. That is all I know. He may have been like a father to me, but he murdered my true father. I cannot let him get away with that." Ahmed buries his face in her neck, and they stay like that for hours.

* * *

Kosem spends the rest of the night with Ahmed. When she leaves in the morning, she runs into Safiye, who has returned to speak with him. 

Safiye wears a black gown, and has a sheer black scarf around her head. Her cheeks are tear stained, and it's obvious she's been crying. 

Kosem tries to walks past her, but the _Sultan_ grabs her arm. Forcing her to stop.

"You are no better then me now." Safiye states. "You are a murderer as well. You may not have did it with your own hands, but you're responsible."

Kosem tries to jerk her arm away, but Safiye tightens her grip. "I have lost many in my life. My parents. My beloved husband Murad. My son Mahmud to plague, and my youngest Mustafa to the executioners rope. Even my precious Fahriye is now gone. The pain of losing your child is indescribable."

Safiye pauses for a moment. "I would never wish the loss of a child on anyone, but now I wish it on you. For you caused this pain. Everyone loses their parents, it's the way of life. We are not meant to lose our children. And you made me lose one of mine. You should pray everyday for the safety of your baby. For nothing is ever certain." Safiye lets go of her arm, and walks past her without another word. 

Kosem feels anger rise in her. _How dare Safiye threaten my baby? My precious Osman!_

Kosem begins to head back to her rooms, but is stopped by Handan. "My _Hunkar_ son is giving Fahriye a proper funeral. Safiye Sultan managed to convince him too." Handan doesn't sound too happy.

"Our _Hunkar_ has made the decision he sees best." Kosem doesn't mind him giving her a proper funeral. Fahriye is already dead. She's been punished.

Haci _Aga_ runs into the Harem and proclaims. "Our _Hunkar_ has executed Dervish Pasha during the _Divan_!"

Gasps fill the Harem, and Handan clutches her chest. " _What?_ " Handan's voice cracks, and tears fill her eyes. The _Sultan_ begins to hyperventilate, and Kosem watches in horror as she collapses to the ground.

Haci _Aga_ and several _cariyes_ rush to her aid. Kosem yells for help and grasps Handan's hand. 

The female physicians run in and carry her out of the room. Kosem sends Dudu to tell Ahmed what’s happened, and heads to the infirmary.

Ahmed comes soon after. Dressed in a kaftan stained with blood.

_He must’ve worn that during the Divan._

He goes to Kosem, obviously distraught.

"What happened to my _Valide_?" 

"She heard about Dervish Pasha's execution and collapsed." Kosem says. A physician comes over to Ahmed and curtsies. 

" _Hunkarim_ , it seems Handan Sultan has had a heart attack."

"Will she be alright?" Ahmed asks. Worry evident in his voice.

"I cannot say for sure. She might make a total recovery, or she might be ill for the rest of her life. Only time will tell. When she is hopefully stronger, we'll move her back to her chambers with your permission."

"Do whatever you think is best." The physician nods.

Another physician speaks up, "Handan Sultan is waking up." Ahmed quickly goes to Handan's bedside, and grabs her hand.

" _Validem_?"

"Ahmed?" Handan says softly.

"Oh _Validem_!" Ahmed cries, and he kisses her head. 

"How do you feel _Sultanim_?" Kosem pipes up. Genuinely concerned. 

"I don't know. I feel.... various things, I'm not sure how to describe it." Handan pauses. "It all happened so fast." She puts a hand to her head. 

" _Sultanim_ , with time you'll hopefully be well. But you need your rest, and you shouldn't do anything that’ll stress you. With our _Padishah's_ permission, you'll be staying here until your deemed well enough to return to your chambers." The same physician from earlier speaks. 

"But who will run the Harem?" Handan asks Ahmed. Looking almost frantic.

" _Validem_ , don't worry. I'll chose a worthy stand in. Now rest." Ahmed kisses her head one more, and walks out with Kosem beside him. 

Kosem wonders who he'll chose. A small part of her hopes it'll be her. Though, as she hasn't given birth yet to her son yet, it's unlikely. 

_All I can do now is pray._


	12. Sehzade

Time goes on, and Handan continues to recover. She eventually returns to her chambers, but is on strict bedrest, and still cannot rule the Harem.

Ahmed decided to give the role to his sister Sah for the time being, as she's a member of the Imperial Family. 

Kosem is disappointed by his decision, but not surprised. She still hasn't given birth yet to her _Sehzade_. Mahfiruze on the other hand is likely to give birth any day now. Her belly is extremely large, and she can hardly walk unassisted. She even needs help getting up. Kosem's bump is larger, but not to the point of Mahfiruze. Not yet anyways.

Having Sah rule the Harem is good for Kosem. It means she has an ally in power. They have become fast friends since Sah's return, and Kosem almost considers her like another sister.

Following Dervish and Fahriye's death, Ahmed received letters from Fatima and Hüma Sultan, daughters of Safiye Sultan, asking to return to the Palace. They both wrote that they wished to be with their mother in her time of grief, and the only way to do that was to return.

Ahmed begrudgingly agreed. It wasn't there fault that Fahriye tried to kill him, he told Kosem. 

After several months, the day has arrived for both sisters to return. Hüma from her home in Egypt, and Fatima from her palace in Bosnia. They both stopped to visit Safiye in the Old Palace before coming to the Harem. Meaning they'll arrive together. 

Handan has left her chambers for the first time in months to greet them. Most likely to show her status as _Valide Sultan._

Everyone gets in line as Haci _Aga_ announces them, "Attention! Make way for Fatima Sultan and Hüma Sultan." The two princesses walk in side by side.

One is blonde with light blue eyes. She wears an elaborate green gown that is decorated with peacock feathers. She also wears a matching emerald tiara.

The other wears a large cream coloured gown with a fur cloak. Her dark hair is pinned up, and she wears a smaller tiara than her sister.

Everyone curtsies to them, and Handan greets them, "Hüma Sultan. Fatima Sultan. Welcome back." Handan smiles at them.

"It is great to be back." The blonde one speaks.

"How is _Sultanzade_ Mahmoud, _Sultanim_?" Handan asks her. Kosem knows Mahmoud is the son of Fatima. Meaning the blonde must be her.

"He is well. He actually accompanied me here, and is currently being shown his rooms." Handan smiles once more, and lets them move on.

"Halime." Hüma greets Halime Sultan.

" _Sultanim_." Halime curtsies.

"It has been quite a long time. And this must be Mustafa and Dilruba." She grins at the children. 

"You are both as beautiful as mother said you were!" Dilruba says.

"That was very sweet of her." Fatima lets out a light laugh. "And you look just like my late aunt Gevherhan Sultan!" She tells Dilruba.

"She does!" Hüma exclaims. "I couldn't put my finger on who she reminded me of." Hüma waves towards an Aga, and he brings over two boxes. Hüma opens the boxes to reveal a silver necklace and wooden horse. "These are gifts for you both." She presents them to Dilruba and Mustafa.

"Thank you _Sultanim_!" They say in unison. 

"You've showed me up sister." Fatima comments. "Don't worry, you'll get your presents later." Fatima says to the children. They say thank you once more, and go back beside their mother.

"Sah, how long has it been since I've seen you?" Hüma turns her attention to her other niece.

"Many many years, _Sultanim_." Sah responds as she curtsies.

"I hear you've been ruling the Harem." Hüma comments.

"Yes, until Handan Sultan is well enough." Hüma nods in understanding, and the two sisters continue down the line. 

They look everyone over, and stop in front of Kosem and Mahfiruze. 

"Which one of you is Kosem, and which is Mahfiruze?" Hüma asks.

"I am Kosem, _Sultanim_." Kosem curtsies.

"And I am Mahfiruze." Mahfiruze struggles to curtsies, but does her best.

"May you both be blessed with healthy sons. _Inshallah_." Hüma speaks. 

" _Amen_." Fatima says, and the Harem repeats it. The _Sultans_ leave the Harem to see Ahmed, and Handan returns to her chambers. The morning has exhausted her.

Kosem sits down on the opposite side of the Harem from Mahfiruze, and begins to speak with Rizayi. Their conversation is interrupted by Mahfiruze yelling out, 

"Ahhhh!" She clutches her stomach. "I'm in labour! _Allah_ help me! I'm in labour!" Everyone goes into action, and Mahfiruze is taken to the infirmary.

Kosem leaves for her chambers, as she knows there's nothing she can do. She lays down on her bed, and attempts to get comfortable.

* * *

Eventually she drifts to sleep, and when she wakes, she hears a knock on her door. She sits up and yells, "Enter!" Rizyai comes in and curtsies.

"Kosem...." She pauses. "Mahfiruze gave birth to a boy, and our _Hunkar_..... named him Osman."

"What!?!" Kosem exclaims. "That was to be the name of my _Sehzade_!" 

"I know, but our _Hunkar_ must've decided that was to be the name of his firstborn son. No matter who is his mother." Rizayi says softly. 

"What about my _Sehzade_? What will his name be now? Whenever Ahmed spoke of our son, he always referred to him as Osman!" Kosem says. Obviously upset.

"I don't know Kosem. Did he ever mention any other names?" Rizayi asks.

"No! Only Osman." A thought then creeps into her mind. Ahmed spoke many months ago that he dreamt of his future daughter. Ayse, he said her name was.

Maybe Kosem is the one carrying Ayse. Since Mahfiruze obviously wasn't.

 _No!_ She casts the though from her mind. _I will have a son!_ _I already dreamed of him on the throne. And I just know he was my son. I just know it! My son will be Padishah one day!_  

Rizayi breaks her train of thought, "Will you join the celebrations for _Sehzade_ Osman's birth?"

"I will. I don't want Ahmed to think I'm snubbing his new son." Kosem gets off the bed, and adjusts her hair and dress.

* * *

 She walks with Rizayi back to the Hall of Maidens, and sees the party already in full swing.

Dancers are dancing in the center of the room. Fireworks on going off, and sherbet is being passed around. 

Handan sits with Sah, Fatima, Halime, Hüma, Dilruba, and Mustafa.

"Come sit Kosem, and celebrate!" Sah places her hand on the sit beside her. Kosem curtsies, and takes the seat. Sah sends a smile of encouragement, and Kosem smiles back.

"Kosem," Sah leans over to her. "Did you hear my _Hunkar_ brother has chosen a new Master of the Chamber?"

"No, I did not." 

"Well, I'm not surprised you didn't know. My _Padishah_ brother chose him nor long after Mahfiruze gave birth. He chose Zulfikar _Aga_. It was his way of thanking him for rescuing Mahfiruze Sultan all those months ago. As we know, if he hadn't, we wouldn't be celebrating the birth of our new _Sehzade_." Sah says. Genuinely pleased.

"Zulfikar is a wonderful choice." Kosem says honestly. The former Janissary is nothing but truthful and honest. He'll serve Ahmed well. "When will he begin?"

"Tomorrow, I believe."

"Then we should see him and congratulate him tomorrow before he begins." Kosem says.

"We should!" Sah says, before turning her attention back to the festivities.

Kosem tries to enjoy herself, but all she can think of is what if she has girl? She needs a son to solidify her status. What will she do if she has a girl first?


	13. Cruelty

The next morning, Kosem and Sah go to Ahmed's chambers to congratulate Zulfikar. He is standing outside of Ahmed's chambers with two other men with him. Kosem instantly recognizes the face of one of them.

 _Iskender_ , she thinks. Dread fills her, but she pushes it away.

" _Sultanim_." Zulfikar says, and they all bow.

"Zulfikar, congratulations on your new post." Sah speaks. 

"Our _Hunkar_ has honoured me." 

"He has." Sah agrees. "And who are these men? You must introduce us." Sah says. Kosem notices her quickly run her eyes over the one beside Iskender. Kosem bites back a smile. She knows Sah has been looking for a husband since she returned from the Old Palace.

" _Sultanim_ , they are Iskender and Ali _Aga_. They are both Janissaries in training, and will be helping me."

" _Sultanim_." They both say, and bow once more.

"I'm sure they're well chosen." Sah smiles. "I must go. Harem business to attend to." She turns her attention to Kosem,

"I will see you later."

" _Sultanim_." Kosem curtsies. Once Sah is gone, she turns to Zulfikar. "Our _Hunkar_ said he wished to see me today." She tells him.

Zulfikar nods, and knocks on the door. Ahmed yells, "Enter!"

Kosem goes in, but casts one more quick glance at Iskender.

The doors shut behind her, and she curtsies.

" _Hunkarim_."

"My Kosem." Ahmed gets off his bed, and walks to her. He gives her a quick kiss, and places his hand on her belly. "How are you and our _Sehzade_?"

 _It may not be a Sehzade._  Kosem thinks.

"We are both well." She smiles at him.

"Good." He then calls for an _Aga_ , and one comes in holding something covered in a blanket. "I know neither of us expected Mahfiruze to have a son. And I don't want you to think that she replaces you because of it either." He waves the _Aga_ closer, and takes the blanket away.

Underneath the blanket it a beautiful angora kitten. It’s snow white and has large golden eyes.

"It's beautiful!" Kosem exclaims as she begins to pet it. The kitten rubs against her hand. "What's it's name?" She asks.

"The breeder called her, Sitti. But you can rename her if you like." Ahmed tells her.

Kosem picks up the kitten, and it purrs. "Hmm. I think you're name will be Yasemin, for you are white like jasmine flowers!" The kitten meows.

"I think she likes it." Ahmed says. Smiling.

"I think she does." Kosem kisses him. "Thank you Ahmed."

"I'm glad you like it. I must leave for the _Divan_. I will see you soon." Kosem nods and curtsies once more.

* * *

As she walks back to her room, she runs into Mahfiruze. "I'm surprised to see you up already." Kosem says honestly.

"I was feeling better, and thought I'd try to walk around."  Mahfiruze says. "Look what our _Hunkar_  gave me in celebration of the birth of our _Sehzade_." She puts her hand on the tulip necklace around her neck, and has a smug smile on her face. It is pretty, though nowhere near as elaborate or as stunning as Kosem's own necklace.

"It's very nice, and I'm sure our _Hunkar_ is pleased with _Sehzade_ Osman." Yasemin meows in Kosem's arms, catching Mahfiruze's attention. 

"When did you get a kitten?" Mahfiruze asks.

"Our _Hunkar_ just gave her to me." Kosem sees the cockiness leave Mahfiruze as she looks over the kitten.

"Another gift?" Mahfiruze says uneasily. "What did you do to deserve it?"

"Our _Hunkar_ just decided to give her to me as a sign of his love." Kosem smiles at Yasemin, and pets her head.

"I see, well I’ll just go and see my _Sehzade_." Mahfiruze empathizes Sehzade. Kosem resists the urge to roll her eyes.

Mahfiruze shows her insecurities so easily. She can’t seem to hide her emotion. 

"You do that." Kosem says, and brushes past her. She enters her chambers and shows Yasemin to Rizayi. "Look what Ahmed gave me! Isn’t she beautiful?" 

"Oh she is Kosem!" Rizayi fans over the kitten.

There’s a knock on the door, and Kosem yells, "Enter!" Cennet _Kalfa_ enters.

" _Sultanim_." She bows. 

"Cennet, come see what Ahmed gave me." Cennet comes over and looks at her.

"You know who has a cat like that? Safiye Sultan." Cennet says light heartedly. 

"I remember. Elizabeth. You tried to make me take care of her when I was first brought here."

"Yes, and you disappeared on me. Leaving poor Elizabeth to fend for herself." Cennet jokes. "But I didn’t come here to reminisce. Fatima Sultan has summoned you to her chambers."

"Has she? Well, I must go." She passes her cat to Rizayi, and leaves the room.

An _Aga_ announces her, and Kosem enters. " _Sultanim_." She curtsies.

"Kosem." Fatima acknowledges her. "Please sit." She gestures to a pillow beside her.

Kosem thanks her and sits down. Fatima takes a sip of her drink, and clears her throat. “I have not been here in many years. _Validem_ wanted me to come back after my late _Padishah_  brother died, but I couldn’t bring myself to return. I didn’t want to see the place that had caused me so much joy, in so much pain. It was horrible enough when my late father Sultan Murad Khan passed. The grief hung over the Harem like a knife.” Fatima stops for a moment. Kosem can see the unshed tears in eyes. 

"When... the nineteen coffins left the Palace, I wanted to be carried out as well. All of my brothers, save Mehmed were gone. In one fatal swoop. I couldn’t take it. I fled to Bosnia with my son. To my husband in the hope of some sort of peace. That peace never came. And I couldn’t come back to face my mother. I couldn’t face the pain my mother was in over the lost of my youngest brother Mustafa to the executioners. She tried to bring me back when Mehmed died. I couldn’t do it, When Fahriye died, I knew I couldn’t hide from here anymore." Fatima quickly wipes a tear.

"When I saw her face.... it was awful. The pain she is experiencing, and will experience for the rest of her life. It’s awful." Fatima goes silent for a brief moment. "And _you_ caused that pain Kosem." Kosem is blindsided by the pure vitriol in Fatima’s voice. 

" _Sultanim_.... I don’t know what you’re talking about." She acts innocent.

"Stop lying Kosem! My _Valide_ told me everything. How you told my _Hunkar_ nephew about what Fahriye did just to hurt her. How could you be so cruel?" Her words make Kosem lose her temper. 

“Cruel!” Kosem exclaims. “I am cruel!?! Did your precious _Valide_ tell you what she did to me? To my precious Baba? He came here, to Istanbul, to try and bring me home! And Safiye Sultan captured him! She blackmailed me to convince Ahmed to let her stay in the Palace. If I did, my Baba would live. She told me, if not, he died. And I did everything she asked! And she said it wasn’t good enough, so..."

Kosem tries to catch her breath. Tears are streaming down her face. "She slit his throat in front of my eyes. So _don’t_ speak to me of cruelty _Sultanim_!" Kosem stands up and storms out of the room. Tears cloud her eyes, and she keeps her head down.

When she enters her chambers, she places her hand on her baby bump. The argument with Fatima brought back all of the pain of her father’s murder. She wipes her tears, and sits down in her bed.

"All I have now is you and Ahmed. And I will do everything to protect you both, until the end of my days." She vows.


	14. Mehmed

** Months Later:**

Kosem wakes up with pain in her belly. "Rizayi!" She calls. "Rizayi! Call the physician! My son is coming!" The _Hatun_ nods, and races out of the room. Kosem rubs her bump, and tries to keep her breathing steady.

Cennet and Golge come into the room. They see Kosem in pain, and rush over. " _Sultanim_ , are you in labour?" Cennet asks.

"Yes. I’ve already sent Rizayi for the physician." Kosem inhales sharply as she gets another labour pain.

"Good. Golge, try to help her get comfortable. I will tell the _Padishah_." She addresses the latter to Kosem. 

Kosem nods, and lets Golge rearrange her pillows. She continues to rub her belly, and Golge helps her drink some water. 

Rizayi reenters with the physicians, and Golge moves out of the way. One physician presses a damp cloth on her forehead, while the other helps her get into the right position. 

Hours pass and the contractions get stronger. Praise _Allah_ , the physician says she can start pushing.

Kosem tries to steady her breath, and pushes when they tell her too.

" _Sultanim_! Push! He's almost here!" The physician says.

Kosem screams and gives one last hard push. The cries of a baby fill the room. 

"Congratulations! You have a son!" Rizayi speaks with joy. Kosem cries out in relief. 

Cennet reenters the room after hearing the cries. "Well, what is it?" She asks the _Hatun_ washing the baby.

"It's a boy, Cennet _Kalfa_!" Kosem speaks up. "Praise _Allah_!" 

"Praise _Allah_ indeed! I will let everyone know!" Cennet curtsies and leaves. Kosem hears her tell everyone outside. 

Golge takes the new _Sehzade_ from the _Hatun_ , and places him in Kosem's arms. 

"Oh." Kosem begins to cry. "He's so beautiful." She brushes a finger against his forehead.

"He is _Sultanim_. He is." Rizayi agrees, and Golge nods her head.

An _Aga_ announces Ahmed, and the doors open.

"We have a son." He says breathlessly.

"We do, and he's an angel." Ahmed gently sits on her bed, and softly kisses her cheek. He takes the baby from her arms, and kisses his forehead. 

He whispers prayers to the new _Sehzade_. He glances at Kosem, and then proclaims, "His name will be Mehmed. For my late _Padishah_ father, and the great Mehmed the Conqueror. May his life be glorious."

" _Inshallah_." Kosem says quietly. Ahmed passes Mehmed back to her, and she cradles him in her arms. She kisses his forehead once more, and rocks him gently.

"Cennet _Kalfa_." He speaks up.

" _Hunkarim_." Cennet curtsies. 

"Have the celebratory cannons fired. And fireworks lit. Give out coins to the _cariyes_ , and pass out sherbet. The celebrations for our new _Sehzade_ must be grand." He orders.

"Of course _Hunkarim_." Cennet curtsies, and leaves the room.

"He's here Ahmed." She whispers. Ahmed places a gentle kiss on lips, and puts his arms around her. 

"We have our family, and now we'll be truly happy." Kosem looks up at him through her lashes.

"We will have many more children, and their laughter will fill these walls."

"That's all I've ever wanted." 

Kosem and Ahmed stay with their baby boy for the rest of the night. Content with each other.

* * *

Kosem leaves her room for the first time three days later. She wears a white gown, with gold embroidery and a long train. A large diamond crown sits on her head. A gift from Ahmed. She also wears jasmines in her hair that he personally plucked from their Secret Garden. The tulip necklace is around her neck. 

Kosem walks into the Handan's chambers with her head held high.

The _Valide Sultan_ sits on a couch, holding _Sehzade_ Osman. She wears a large gold crown, and no scarf. Her gown is a light grey, and has silver embroidery. 

Mahfiruze sits at Handan's feet. Scowling.

She wears a small tiara and minimal jewelry. Her gown is red and simplistic. It has a few white lace designs, and long silk sleeves.

Kosem curtsies to Handan, " _Sultanim_." 

"Kosem, welcome. And I seen you've brought my new grandson." Handan smiles at the sleeping baby in Rizayi's arms. 

"I have." Kosem smiles sweetly. Handan passes Osman back to Mahfiruze, and waves Rizayi to her. She gently removes him from the _Hatun's_ arms, and begins to rock him gently.

"Oh, you are the most beautiful baby. May Allah _bless_ you and your brother greatly."

" _Amen_." Kosem says. Mahfiruze repeats it with a sour look on her face. Kosem takes a seat across from her and begins to converse with Handan. "I hear you might soon take back the reigns of the Harem." 

"The physicians believe I am well enough, they just wish for me to rest for a few more days."

"We all will be glad to see you back. Sah has done well in your absence." 

"So I've heard." Handan passes Mehmed back to Rizayi, and waves over an _Aga_ with food. 

Kosem eats with the two women. Having a light conversation with Handan, with Mahfiruze piping in every now and then.

* * *

 Later that night, Kosem returns to her rooms and places Mehmed in his crib. She changes into a nightgown, and climbs into bed. Tired from the day.

Her beautiful dreams quickly turn into vivid nightmares of her father's murder, and soon she is awake again. She turns to look at Mehmed's crib, hoping his sweet face will soothe her. When she looks, he is not there, and she flies into a panic. 

"Golge! Rizayi! Cennet! Anyone! Come quick!" She shouts in no certain direction. Soon all three are there, and she peppers them with questions. "Where is my _Sehzade_? Did you take him for some reason without alerting me?"

" _Sultanim_ , I don't know. He should be here with you." Cennet tells her. The looks on Rizayi and Golge's faces say they don't know either. 

Kosem runs from her room into the Harem, "My _Sehzade_ is gone! Somebody help! They took my son!" She cries as she frantically searches. The others behind her.

The _cariyes_ and other _Hatuns_ look at her in startled confusion. Shocked at the situation.

When the Harem turns up empty, she heads for Zulfikar's chambers in search of help. As she reaches his chamber, she hears the cry of a baby in the direction of the balcony. 

Kosem feet beat against the floor as she runs in its direction. On the balcony stands a _Kalfa_ she doesn't recognize, holding Mehmed and a knife.

"Give me my son!" She screams. The _Kalfa_ ignores her, and begins to inch the knife towards Mehmed. "Leave him alone! I'll give you whatever you want! Just give him to me!" Kosem begs. Tears streaming down her face. 

The _Kalfa_ looks like she is about to strike, and Golge springs into action. She lungs foreward and tears the prince away from her. Causing him to cry harder. The _Kalfa_ stabs her, and Golge falls to her knees.

Kosem grabs Mehmed from Golge's arms, and yells for help. Cennet wrestles the knife away from the _Kalfa_ , and holds her in place.

 _Agas_ come rushing in with Zulfikar and Iskender by their side. The _Agas_ seize the _Kalfa_ , and the physicians arrive and look over Golge. 

" _Sultanim_." One physicians says softly after a moment. "Golge _Hatun_ is gone."

Kosem collapses with Mehmed in her arms, and places a hand on Golge's cheek. "Golge." She begins to cry once more. "Golge." She cries harder, ignoring everyone apart from her son. She now has one more person to bury, and she will find out who is responsible. That she swears. 

Golge deserves justice like her father.


	15. The Room of Gold

Ahmed arrives and sees the aftermath. Furious that this has happened. He helps Kosem onto her feet, and puts his arms around her.

"Zulfikar!" He yells. 

" _Hunkarim_." The former Janissary bows.

"How did this happen?!? How did someone manage to steal my _Sehzade_!?!" Ahmed demands. 

" _Hunkarim_ , I don't know. We'll search the whole Harem as soon as possible. She wouldn't have been able to get to him on her own." Zulfikar says apologetically.

"You better." Ahmed warns. He casts one more glance at him, before leading Kosem and Mehmed to his chambers. "You will both stay here tonight." Kosem nods, and places Mehmed in the crib Ahmed had brought to his room. 

Handan Sultan is announced and enters the room. Her hair is in a simpler side braid, and she wears a silk night gown.

"Is our _Sehzade_ okay?" She looks over the baby in Kosem's arms. 

"Yes, thank _Allah_. I've ordered Zulfikar _Aga_ to search the whole Harem." Ahmed tells her.

"Of course." Handan nods. She places a hand on her chest, and breaths sharply.

" _Validem_?" Ahmed asks. Clearly worried.

"Call the physicians." She says before clasping. Ahmed barely manages to catch her, and yells for help. Waking Mehmed. 

Her _Sehzade_ starts to cry, and Kosem attempts to soothe him.

Physicians come rushing in. Handan is placed on a stretcher and whisked away. Ahmed follows. 

Kosem remains in his room, and rocks Mehmed back to sleep. Ahmed returns sometime later. Clearly devastated. 

"Kosem." He whispers. She goes to him, and hugs him. " _Valide_.... had a stroke. She's paralyzed on one side, and they don't know how long she'll live." Kosem kisses his forehead, and he cries in her arms.

Handan _Valide Sultan_ passes away at four in the morning in the Harem infirmary. Haci _Aga_ , and Dudu _Hatun_  are by her side. 

When the news is brought to Ahmed, he falls to the ground and cries with anguish. Kosem embraces him and feels his tears on her chest.

* * *

The next day, Ahmed orders five days of official mourning, and withdraws into his chambers.  

The whole Harem is draped in black. From the _cariyes_ , to the curtains on the windows.

During those five days, Zulfikar searches the Harem. He finds at least a dozen different _cariyes_ with large purses of coin, and almost as many _Agas_ with the same. The _Kalfa_ who took _Sehzade_ Mehmed, has her room practically torn apart.  A bag of coins is also found, though the amount is bigger the rest. Payment for taking Mehmed.

Zulfikar requests to see her, as Ahmed refuses to meet anyone.

" _Sultanim_." He bows as she enters his quarters.

"Zulfikar." She acknowledges him. 

" _Sultanim_ , I believe I know who is behind the kidnaping of _Sehzade_ Mehmed."

"Safiye Sultan." Kosem speaks, knowing what he's thinking.

"Yes _Sultanim_. The problem is, I do not know where she could get that much money. Most of her wealth was confiscated when she left for the Old Palace." 

A memory strikes Kosem. The secret passageway. The place of her father's murder. There were several other corridors if she remembers correctly. Several places to hide a great deal of wealth.

"I think I may know Zulfikar _Aga_." She gestures for him to follow her, and they leave his chambers. Iskender and Ali trail behind.

They reach the secret corridor, and she presses on the wall. The others watch in amazement as it opens. Revealing the various passages.

"There are various secret rooms connected to these halls. Any of them could hide money." Kosem tells them. 

Zulfikar nods and follows Kosem to one of the doors. Iskender and Ali go to the others.

 Unsurprisingly, the door is locked. Zulfikar tries to force it open, but it won't budge.

He kicks it multiple times, and the door cracks. He kicks it once more and it swings open. 

The room is filled to the brim with gold and other precious things. It's is twice the size of the room her father was kept in. Several large chests sit in the center, and a large wooden table is beside them. On the table is several jewelry chests that sit unopened, as well as a statue of the Virgin Mary holding a baby Jesus Christ. Several European style gowns are laid out beside it.

A large portrait of a young girl sits behind the table. She has long dark blonde hair, and brown oval eyes. A mole sits beside her lip.

 _It's a young Safiye._ Kosem realizes.

"Iskender! Ali! Come here!" Zulfikar orders. The two _Agas_ come quickly, and are awed by the room.

"Ali! Go inform our _Hunkar_!" Ali nods, and bows to Kosem. He heads down the corridor and out of sight. "Iskender." Zulfikar turns to him. "You will help me watch over this treasure, and make sure no one steals it."

Iskender nods, "Of course." Kosem sees him steal a glance at her. She ignores it.

Soon Ali returns with Haci _Aga_ , and various other _Agas_.

"I've never seen anything like this." Haci says in awe.

"Neither have I." Kosem admits. "What has our _Hunkar_ said to do with all this?"

" _Sultanim_...." Haci hesitates. "Our Hunkar has gone to hunt with _Sultanzade_ Mahmoud." 

"Why wasn't I informed?!?" She demands. "And when did he leave?"

"He left early this morning without much warning. A messenger has been sent to tell him." 

"Let me know if we receive a response." She turns to Zulfikar. "We shouldn't move anything until our _Padishah_ returns. I put you in charge of watching over all of this." 

"As you command _Sultanim_." Kosem nods. She trusts Zukfikar to make sure nothing gets stolen.

She leaves the chambers with Haci at her side, "What do you know about _Sultanzade_ Mahmoud? I've only met him briefly since he arrived with his mother." 

"Well, he's the only child born to Fatima Sultan and her second husband Cafer Pasha. He also the same age as the late _Sehzade_ Selim. Many believe he's eyeing a provincial post in Bosnia, as that's where he was raised. There's also been quite a few rumours about his... behaviour." Haci pauses.

"Go on." Kosem commands. She needs to know everything about those close to Ahmed. 

"He has a reputation as a... lecher. He's know to frequent brothels, and sleep with other man's wives." 

"And he's now alone with Ahmed?!? Who's to say he won't throw a _cariye_ at him?!?" Kosem breaths out. "I don't like this Haci. I don't like this one bit!" 

Haci is cut off by Sah coming their way. 

" _Sultanim_." Kosem bows. Sah is still the ruler of the Harem, though it is uncertain if she'll remain so. She has done a wonderful job so far, but Ahmed could change his mind on who could be the permanent ruler. There are now four other candidates, and Sah was never meant to be in charge indefinitely. 

"Kosem. Haci _Aga_." Sah acknowledges them both. "What is with all the _Agas_ rushing around?" 

"Zulfikar _Aga_ and I discovered a room filled with treasures. That's where Zukfikar _Aga_ believes all the traitors were payed from."

"And does he know who payed them?" Sah asks. Kosem hesitates for a moment. She's not sure how Sah truly feels about her grandmother. She's always respectful when she speaks of her, but it's not in Sah's nature to be cruel. 

"Zulfikar _Aga_ believes the room belongs to Safiye Sultan." 

"And if you're right about the money coming from there, then she payed for _Sehzade_ Mehmed's kidnaping." 

"Yes." Sah lets out a scoff. 

"I've also known my grandmother loves power, but this is a new low. Even for her." Sah shakes her head. "What I don't understand is why." 

_Because I caused her daughter's death, in retaliation of her murdering my father._

"I don't know." Kosem lies. Knowing she almost cost her precious son his life. 

The words of the old woman ring her ears, _If you decide to do this, then everyone who you love will die in front of your eyes. You will mourn for all of your life._  

Her prophecy almost came true.


	16. The Heart of the Sultan

Ahmed returns a week later from hunting. A new _cariye_ by his side.

Kosem is infuriated. Especially when she hears Mahmoud gifted the _cariye_ to Ahmed.

 _As a way to console him,_ Haci told her. 

 _I should be the one to console him,_ she yelled back. 

Ahmed has been avoiding her since Handan died, and now there's a new _cariye_ in the picture. Possibly a rival. Things are not looking good. 

He has even let Mahfiruze visit him. _Mahfiruze!_ Granted she had Osman with her, but he won't even let Kosem visit him with Mehmed.

And Mahfiruze had the nerve to taunt Kosem with it. 

Kosem had wanted to strangle her.

* * *

She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't understand why he's shunning her. All she wants to do is be there for him in his time of grief.

Kosem gets so fed up, she heads to his chambers without invitation. Mehmed with her.

Kosem sees him leaving as she comes down the hall. He ignores her.

" _Hunkarim_!" Kosem calls to him. Ahmed glances at her, but turns away. "Talk to me or kill me!" She yells. Desperate.

Ahmed stops at her words, and turns to face her. "I will send for you later, and we will talk." Kosem nods, and watches him walk away. She turns to Rizayi,

"Praise _Allah_!" A smile bursts onto Kosem's face.

" _Amen_." Rizayi smiles back at her.

* * *

The hours pass, and Kosem is called back by Ahmed. She enters his room and curtsies.

"Ahmed." Ahmed looks up at her from where he is sitting.

"Have you come to ask forgiveness?" He asks. Confusing Kosem more.

"How can I ask for forgiveness, when I don't know what I've done?" Kosem asks. Ahmed gets up, and walks up to her.

"Did you, or did you not go to Mehmed Giray, and ask him to betray Fahriye Sultan? Did you or did you not, threaten Safiye Sultan to get her to leave? Or is what my grandmother told me all a lie?" Fury is clear in his eyes.

"Ahmed I can-" Ahmed cuts her off.

"Did you lie to me about how you learned about Fahriye's betrayal!?!" He yells.

"Yes!" Kosem yells back. "But I didn't want you to think lesser of me! I know how you hate scheming!" Ahmed turns away from her in disgust. Kosem grabs his hands, and forces him to look at her. "Ahmed, I didn't plot against Safiye to be cruel. It was... in retaliation." Kosem pauses.

"Retaliation for what?" He asks. 

"For murdering my father." Kosem starts to choke up. "My precious _Baba_ come to Istanbul after I was taken. To try and find me, and bring me home. But Safiye Sultan found him first. She blackmailed me to convince you to let her stay, or she said she’d kill him. I did everything she asked, but she said it wasn’t good enough, and she killed him." Kosem feels the tears streaming down her cheeks. "So I let you find out about Fahriye, as I knew it would hurt Safiye Sultan."

Ahmed takes her face in her hands, and kisses her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. I know that's not a good excuse, but it's the truth." Kosem confesses.

"We must always been honest with each other." He tells her.

"I know." Kosem looks at him through her lashes.

"I must go, but we will spend the night together." Kosem kisses him again.

* * *

Kosem walks past the Hall of Maidens, a notices a girl she's never seen before in the Harem.

She calls Cennet over to her, "Cennet _Kalfa_ , is she..." Kosem trails off.

"She is the _cariye_ gifted to our _Hunkar_ by _Sultanzade_ Mahmoud. Her name is Perviz. She's Circassian." Cennet says.

"And what is she like?"

"She hasn't caused any trouble so far. And the other _cariyes_ seem to like her." Cennet tells her.

"Keep an eye on her. I want to know every move she makes." Kosem orders.

* * *

That night Kosem dresses herself in a long silk red gown. A gold band is under her bust, and she wears a matching headpiece. It also has loose sleeves.

Haci escorts to Ahmed's chambers, and knocks on the doorL 

Kosem enters and curtsies. Ahmed takes her in his arms, and kisses her passionately. Kosem kisses back in equal measure, and leads him to the bed.

* * *

The next morning they eat breakfast together. Kosem wears her gown from the night before, but without the jewelry. 

Ahmed smiles at her, and takes her hands. "Kosem, I've made a decision regarding the rulership of the Harem. Sah Sultan has done an amazing job, but she was never meant to rule it forever." He pauses, "I've decided to make you the head of the Harem."

A smile breaks out on Kosem's face, and she kisses him soundly. When they break apart, Ahmed runs a hand through her hair. "I know you'll do an amazing job."

* * *

That evening Kosem dresses in her finest dress. It's red and covered with gold embroidery. She wears the tulip necklace and matching earrings. Hurrem Sultan's tiara sits on her head.

She walks unto the balcony in the Hall of Maidens, and looks into the crowd.

Ahmed has summoned Fatima, Huma, Halime, Dilruba, Mahfiruze, and even Sah to the Hall of Maidens. Though he wasn't there himself.

Kosem lifts her chin, and smiles as Cennet reads out Ahmed's declaration, 

"Listen all! Our _Hunkar_ has decided to bless his beloved consort Kosem Sultan with rulership of Harem. From now on, she is the one you all should turn too, and true to her name, she will guide you all!"

Kosem looks around and thinks, _this is truly all mine now. I will be as great as Hurrem Sultan._


	17. Changing Things Up

The chambers of the _Valide_ _Sultan_ are prepared for Kosem. Her own chambers are packed up and moved.

Kosem replaces the bed and makes plans the improve the room. Mehmed's cradle is placed beside her bed, and new curtains are hung. 

Kosem sits on the couch, with Cennet, Rizayi, and Haci are all there.

"I have plans for the Harem. Things will change." She pauses. "With our _Hunkar's_ permission, I will redesign it. Strip every essence of Safiye Sultan from its very walls." She looks to Haci, "Haci _Aga_. Once I have our Hunkar's permission, I want you to find me the best architects in the Empire."

"As you wish _Sultanim_." Haci nods.

"There will as be a change regarding the _cariyes_. They will only visit our _Padishah_ once." Kosem holds up a single finger. "That's their only chance. The only way they may see him more is if he specifically asks for them." They all nod.

"We're at your orders, _Sultanim_." Cennet speaks.

"Cennet I want to see all the new cariyes that have been recently brought here, and after that, I want to meet Perviz." 

"Of course." Cennet curtsies and leaves. She returns shortly after with the new _cariyes_.

They range in various ages and appearances. One stands out to Kosem. She's short with dark hair and brown eyes. She also looks shockingly young. 

Kosem walks to her, "How old are you?"

"Eleven." She stutters.

"Eleven!" Kosem exclaims. "She's much to young! How could you think she could even be considered to be sent to Ahmed?!" She reprimands Cennet. "Send the rest away, I'll look at them later." Kosem waves her hand, dismissing her.

Kosem leads the girl to the couch, and they both sit down. Kosem has a drink poured for her.

"What is your name?" Kosem asks softly. 

"My name was Eugenia, but they say my name is Meleki now." The girls says nervously.

"And where are you from Meleki?" Kosem smiles. 

"Tinos." 

"My Baba's parents live there!" Kosem exclaims happily.

"What are their names?" Meleki asks. Her voice steadier. 

"Luca and Lilika d'Artusio." Meleki's face lights up. 

"I know them!" She exclaims. Kosem is excited herself. She hasn't seen her grandparents since she was little, before her sister Eirene was even born. "My Baba works with Luca in his shop." 

"How are they, my grandparents? I haven't seen them in a very long time."

"They are well. Well, at least they were. I don't know what happened to them when the slavers came. It was all such chaos." Meleki looks down at her hands. Kosem places a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be well for you now. You are under my care." 

"Thank you." Meleki says.

" _Sultanim_." Rizayi corrects. 

" _Sultanim_." Meleki looks down.

"Rizayi give her separate chambers from the others. She'll be trained to become a _Kalfa_." Kosem orders. Rizayi curtsies and leads Meleki away. 

* * *

"Haci  _Aga_ , send for Dudu _Hatun_." Haci nods, and leaves.

" _Sultanim_ , do you wish for me to bring Perviz _Hatun_?" Cennet asks.

"Not yet. I've decided to speak with Dudu _Hatun_ first."

Dudu enters the chambers, and curtsies. 

" _Sultanim_." 

"Dudu Hatun, you have been serving the Harem loyally for many years. But I believe your time as Harem Treasurer is over." Kosem pauses. "You are to go to the Old Palace, but you will be in charge there instead of here. You are the only person I trust to be honest about what Safiye Sultan is doing." 

"I understand _Sultanim_." Kosem can see Dudu is in shock. 

Dudu reluctantly gives her the seal of the Harem Treasurer. "When do I leave, _Sultanim_?"

"As soon as possible." Kosem looks at Haci. "Get everything in order."

" _Sultanim_." Dudu and Haci both say, and then leave the room.

"Dudu _Hatun_ is in shock." Cennet comments.

"She probably planned to die as Harem Treasurer." Rizayi laughs.

"I'm sure she did." Kosem beckons Cennet closure. She holds out the seal. Cennet registers what is happening, and falls on her knees. "Cennet _Kalfa_ , I name you the new Harem Treasurer."

"Bless you _Sultanim_. May you live long." Cennet kisses her skirt.

* * *

Perviz Hatun is brought to her. The Circassian girl is petite. Her neck is long, her face oval. She has tan skin, and deep brown eyes. Her hair is the colour of dark chocolate. 

Kosem pets Yasemin in an attempt to stay calm.She really wants to rip the _Hatun's_ eyes out. 

" _Sultanim_." Perviz curtsies. Kosem beckons her closer. She grasps the girl’s chin, and tilts her head. Looking for any imperfections or signs of illness.

Kosem lets go of her, and waves her away. "I’ve seen enough. Cennet take her away."

Cennet and Perviz are both shocked, but neither say anything.

" _Sultanim_.” Haci speaks up. "Sah Sultan has invited you to have dinner with her, Fatima, and Huma Sultan in her chambers."

"Tell her I’ll be there." 

* * *

Kosem changes into violet purple gown with a lace overlay. Her hair is pinned half way back, and she wears a tiara.

The Sultans are all talking happily. Smiles on their face.

"Kosem!" Sah calls to her. Kosem curtsies and takes a seat beside her.

" _Sultanims_." She bows her head to Fatima and Huma.

"Kosem, welcome." Huma says genuinely. Fatima casts her a look of distrust.

"We were talking about my potential husbands." Sah says with a giggle.

"Yes," Fatima speaks up. "My sister and I always have to keep an eye on the Pashas, because we’re both widowed. We have to make sure we know who our _Valide_ might marry us to." 

"I’m honestly surprised neither of you have remarried yet aunt." Sah comments.

"Well, _Valide_ was too wrapped up with remarrying Fahriye, she forgot about us. Now that we’re back, she definitely remarry us." Huma jokes.

"Who do you have in mind for yourself Sah?" Kosem asks. 

"Well, Huma suggested Murad Pasha, as he’s Grand Vizier. But I said he’s much too old for me!" Sah lets out a laugh. Kosem knows Sah does have someone in mind. Ali _Aga_ , protégée of Zulfikar and friend of Iskender. Sah’s eyes always follow him, and she always speak highly of him.

"Maybe he could become Huma’s husband instead." Fatima teases.

"He’s much to old for me!" Huma repeats her niece’s words. Everyone laughs.

"What about Iskender _Aga_ for you Sah? He’s close to your age, and he’s received our _Hunkar’s_ favour." Fatima suggests. Kosem is horrified, the last thing she wants is Sah marrying a man in love with someone else. And Iskender is in love with Kosem. That she knows. And she knows Sah cares a great deal for Ali.

"Maybe." Sah says and looks down at her hands.

The food is served, and they continue to talk with ease. Fatima has only casted a few hateful glances Kosem’s way, and all has been well.

To be honest, Kosem could get use to this peace in her life. But the only way to truly achieve peace is to get rid of Safiye for good. And the means stopping her from getting a foothold back in the Palace through her daughters’ new husbands.


	18. Wedding Day Conspiracy

Kosem learns she is pregnant again a few months later. She feels like this baby will be the Ayse Ahmed dreamed of many months ago. 

Her bump has already started to show, and Mehmed likes to place his little head on it when he's tired. Her family is growing.

A husband is finally chosen for Sah, and he has been chosen _by_ Sah. Ahmed still feels a great deal of guilt about what happened to _Sehzade_ Selim, and Kosem knows he's attempting to heal old wounds by letting Sah chose her husband. 

Sah's choice of husband is unsurprising to Kosem. Ali _Aga_ is raised to _Bey_ , and made an official member of Ahmed's personal servants.

The renovation of the Harem has been completed just in time for the wedding celebrations. The Hall of Maidens walls are now a dark blue, and light cream curtains are hung. The floor has a detailed flower mosaic in the center, and a fireplace has been placed in the back.

Kosem's chambers are a dark berry colour, as are the cushions. Dark purple curtains are hung. She even has new chairs and couches brought in. The room that houses her bed and Mehmed's crib, has been extended to connect it to the main chamber. Curtains hang in the passageway to allow her easy access between the two rooms.

The celebrations start with Kosem dropping coins from the balcony, to the _cariyes_ below. When she reaches for more coins, she sees Mahfiruze glaring at her from below. Osman in her arms.

Kosem's gives her a smug smile, and drops more coins. Angering Mahfiruze. She glares at her and leaves.

Kosem eyes trail across the room, and spot Perviz _Hatun_. The _cariye_ is still here, much to her angry.

"Haci _Aga_ ," she leans her head towards him. "Is everything still as it should be?" She asks softly.

"Yes, _Sultanim_." Kosem has quietly ordered that a special brew be put in all of Perviz's drinks, to prevent pregnancy. She also has this done to all the _cariyes_ who spend a night with Ahmed, but it's more important that it is given to Perviz.

"Good." She nods and leaves the balcony.

* * *

 _Cariyes_ dance in her room in various different coloured dresses. Sah sits beside Kosem on a couch, with Fatima and Hüma on her other side. The rest of the Imperial family sit by their feet. 

Sah wears a beautiful red gown. It's heavily embroidered and has a long train. She wears a large ruby studded crown with a red veil. She's beaming, unable to contain her joy. 

Kosem is dressed in a sky blue gown with gold detailing. It has buttons running down the front, stopping just above her bump. She wears the crown Ahmed gifted her after Mehmed's birth, and her tulip necklace.

Mahfiruze picks at her food, discontent. She wears a petite diamond crown, and a deep purple velvet kaftan with a white gown underneath. 

Fatima sways to the music, and Huma chats with her animatedly. Halime speaks to Dilruba and holds Mustafa. Fatima and Huma both wear dresses that look like they came out of Safiye's closet. They're elaborate and stunning. Halime dresses as she normally does, in a simple black gown with a small crown.

The music comes to an abrupt halt as an _Aga_ announces, "Attention! Make way for Sultan Ahmed Khan!"

Everyone stands and curtsies. Ahmed walks into the room, an _Aga_ behind him.

"Hello _Hunkarim_." Sah greets him smiling. Ahmed kisses her forehead. He opens the box the _Aga_ has, and presents her with a large ruby necklace. She turns around and he fastens it around her neck.

Kosem recognizes it as one of the many pieces of jewelry that were confiscated from Safiye's secret treasury. Several of the crowns and gowns had gone to Kosem herself, while the remaining were divided between his aunts and sisters. Mahfiruze was even gifted some jewels by Ahmed. The only thing Safiye was allowed to keep was the portrait of her young self.

Much of the art of the room was either destroyed, or if it was made of gold, melted. Ahmed gifted Kosem two chests of coins, while the others were put into the Imperial Treasury. She gave one chest to the _cariyes_ , and has been using the other to help start her charitable foundation for the people of Istanbul, and the greater empire.

Safiye has been forced to remain in the Old Palace, and not be allowed leave as punishment for hiding much of her wealth. She’s even banned from attending events like Sah's wedding. She has not been punished for sending a Kalfa after Mehmed, because Ahmed can’t bring himself to believe she’d do such a thing.

"May this marriage grant you happiness." Ahmed smiles.

" _Amen_." The room echos.

"That is all I want." Sah says happily. Ahmed sends Kosem a smile before leaving.

The festivities carry on, and soon Sah leaves to spend her first night with her husband.

Kosem returns to her chambers, and prepares for bed. She checks on little Mehmed, and climbs into bed. Hours pass before Haci _Aga_ bursts into her room.

"Why on earth are you coming into my room like this at such an hour?" She demands. 

"Forgive me _Sultanim_." He pleads. Kosem rubs her eyes and attempts to wake herself up. "It's about Perviz _Hatun_. The _Hatun_ she shares a chamber with has attacked and killed her."

" _What?!?_ " She exclaims. She scrambles out of bed, and grabs a scarf and coverup. She makes her way to the Hall of Maidens, and is greeted by Zulfikar _Aga_.

" _Sultanim_." He bows.

"What has happened here Zulfikar?" 

"One of the _Kalfas_ heard a commotion, and came to investigate. When she entered she saw Perviz on the ground covered in blood, and her roommate holding a bloodied knife."

"Has our _Padishah_ been informed?"

"Yes _Sultanim_. He's ordered a thorough investigation."

"Good." She nods. "Make sure you find out what happened. People will assume I had this done. Prove them wrong." Kosem orders. Zulfikar nods and bows as she turns and leaves.

"Bring Cennet _Kalfa_ to me." She orders Haci as she enters her chambers. The Kalfa arrives and curtsies.

" _Sultanim_." 

"Cennet _Kalfa_ , I want you to place eyes and ears in the Harem. You are to conduct your own personal and private investigation. I wouldn't be surprised to find out this all happened just to frame me."

"Would any be so bold _Sultanim_?" Cennet questions.

"I can think of a few." Halime and Safiye’s faces dance through her head. "Be as discreet as possible." Cennet curtsies and leaves.

Kosem returns to her bed, intent on exposing whoever has tried to frame her.


	19. Useless Schemes

The following day, Kosem visits the _Hatun_ who attacked and killed Perviz. The girl sits in the corner of her cell, her dress still stained with Perviz's blood. Her cheeks are red and her eyes puffy from crying. She stumbles to her feet as she sees Kosem approach, and manages a curtsy.

" _Sultanim_." Her voice shakes.

"Mercan _Hatun_." Kosem says softly. "It seems that you've done something horrible. And I want to know why."

" _Sultanim_ I...." Mercan audibly gulps. "She attacked me, it was in self-" Kosem holds up her hand. Cutting her off. 

"Zulfikar _Aga_ says you told him that same story, but when he it investigated the evidence didn't fit. Perviz was stabbed in the back, while if she had attacked you, she most likely would've been stabbed in her stomach or heart." Mercan's face loses colour. Kosem takes her hands in hers. "Be honest Mercan _Hatun_. If you do, I can intercede on your behalf. I cannot promise a pardon as you killed a _gözde_ of our Padishah, but I can have your death be swift and painless."

She knows her offer isn't a good as a pardon, but Kosem must be realistic. Ahmed was fond of Perviz and thought highly of her. Even if he hadn't, she was still a member of his Harem, making her murder an attack on him.

"I didn't want too." Her voice shakes. "Mu brother, Ismail, was taken when I was and made an _Aga_. He went missing a few days ago, and I received a note soon after he disappeared. I was threatened with his life if I didn't do it. Perviz wasn't supposed to be found so soon after. I was supposed to stage it so it looked like someone else did it. And if I was caught...." She pauses and licks her lips. "I was suppose to say you made me, _Sultanim_."

"I knew it!" Kosem exclaims. "And who forced this on you do this Mercan?" 

".... Mahfiruze Sultan." Kosem shoots up. Anger coursing through her veins. 

"I will do what I can for you, and I will save your brother." She vows and leaves the cell. 

Before they enter the Harem, she leans over to Cennet. "I will not be able to convince Ahmed to give her a mercifully death. He is too angry about what's happened. I want you to slip a painless poison in her food, so she doesn't suffer." Cennet nods. "And we have to find her brother. Have all yours eyes on Mahfiruze and the _Kalfa_ that works for her. They're bound to slip up."

Three days later Cennet comes to her in a huff. "I think we've found Ismail _Aga_. That _Kalfa_ that works for Mahfiruze, Uftade, was seen by Rizayi coming out of a storage room looking suspicious." 

"Have you searched there?"

"No _Sultanim_." Kosem gets off her seat.

"Then let's go."

Rizayi leads them to the storage room. The door is locked, but Cennet manages to get it open.

At first all they see is boxes, but then they hear a muffled moan. They follow the noise, and find a man tied up and gagged. 

Cennet unties him, and asks him his name.

"Ismail." He manages to croak out.

They've found Mercan's brother.

He's taken by Haci _Aga_ to be cleaned up and looked after. Cennet sees Mercan that night and tells her they've found him. She also slips her poison.

Mercan is found the next morning, dead in her cell.

* * *

Mahfiruze is called to Kosem's chambers. The _Sultan_ is dressed in a simple fuchsia silk gown. She wears a flower headpiece. 

"Kosem." She says with obvious distane.

"Mahfiruze." Kosem says with equal venom.

"You've called me here like you're my superior. You may rule the Harem, but I am the mother of the heir." She says haughtily.

"You don't know our Empire's history well, do you Mahfiruze? Because if you did, you would know that being the eldest doesn't mean you become the next Sultan. Sulayman the Magnificent's eldest son Mustafa meant a gruesome fate. The second eldest, Mehmed, died of smallpox. It was Sulayman's third son Selim that succeeded him. _Sehzade_ Selim, the son of the late _Padishah_ Mehmed, died from an accident with a horse. His second eldest son with Halime Sultan, Mahmud was executed. Our _Padishah_ Ahmed was the third born, and he is now our _Hunkar_."

Kosem pauses. "You should heed _Sehzade_ Mahmud's end, as it was his mother schemes that led to it. You see she consulted with witches to see if Mahmud would succeed his father. This was found out and it was believed she was plotting against her _Padishah_ with Mahmud. _Sehzade_ Mahmud paid the ultimate price for this."

A look of fear passes through Mahfiruze's eyes. "Are you threatening my _Sehzade_?" She demands. 

"No. I'm warning you. You're scheme to get rid of me didn't work Mahfiruze. I know everything you've done."

Ismail _Aga_ enters the room with Haci _Aga_. Mahfiruze looks like she wants to throw up. "And I found and saved Ismail _Aga_. Sadly I couldn't save Perviz and Mercan _Hatun_. Do you realize that you're a murderer now Mahfiruze? That you caused two unnecessary deaths? In an futile and stupid attempt to get rid of me!" Kosem raises her voice. "And it was all for nothing. You didn't succeed. You failed. You failed miserably."

Kosem lowers her voice to a near whisper. "If you ever attempt something like this again, I won't be the one you'll be dealing with." She threatens. 

Various emotions pass over Mahfiruze's face. Fear, anger, and sadness. The _Sultan_ picks up her skirt and storms out. Kosem watches her leave, disgust on her face.


	20. Little Princess

Her labour pains start early in the morning. This babe kicks sharper and harder then Mehmed ever did.

Kosem lets out a groan and pukes onto the floor.

" _Sultanim_!" Rizayi exclaims with worry. "Meleki fetch the midwife!" The young girl bobs her head and runs out.

Cennet applies a damp cloth to Kosem's head. She tries to steady her breathing, but another labour pain comes. 

"Argh!" She cries and grips the edge of her bedsheets. Yasemin lets out a cry from her bed. All the noise must be bothering her.

"Take Yasemin away. Have Haci look after her until after the birth." Cennet orders Rizayi. Knowing the beloved cat might get in the way.

Rizayi picks up the cat. "I will inform our _Padishah_ as well." She says. Cennet nods and turns her attention back to Kosem. 

"The midwives should be here soon, _Sultanim_." As she speaks, they rush in. Cennet moves out of the way.

After several hours of gruelling labour, the baby is born.

"It's a girl _Sultanim_!" The midwife calls out above the baby's cry.

 _Ayse. My Ayse is here._ She thinks.

The baby is passed to her, and she coos when she's put in her mother's arms. Kosem smiles down at her. Filled with joy.

An _Aga_ announces Ahmed, and the midwives all step back.

Ahmed gently walks towards her, and sits on the edge of her bed. 

"We have a daughter Ahmed. She's here." She says softly.

He talks his new daughter from her arms, and kisses her forehead. He whispers a prayer over her, and looks towards Kosem. 

"Her name will be Ayse." He proclaims.

"Ayse." She smiles at him.

Ahmed spends the rest of the day with them. He has Mehmed brought back to Kosem's chambers, and they hold their children as fireworks go off in the background.

It's perfect.

* * *

Two days later, as Kosem continues to recover, there's a soft knock on her door. She glances to Cennet, wondering if she knows who it could be. The _Kalfa_ shrugs.

Kosem reluctantly yells out, "Enter!"

Mahfiruze comes in holding Osman's hand. The little _Sehzade_ has just turned a year old, and can walk short distances assisted. He wears a small blue kaftan with gold detailing.

His mother has decked herself out with a diamond tiara and matching necklace. She wears a blood red gown with a full skirt and a belt around her waist. The sleeves are long and loose. 

"Mahfiruze." Kosem sends her a look of annoyance. "Has our _Sehzade_ come to see his new sibling?" Her voice becomes lighter and sweeter when speaking to Osman. 

"Yes. He has come to see his new _sister_." Mahfiruze emphasis on sister makes Kosem rolls her eyes.

"Bring Ayse Sultan here." She commands. Cennet curtsies and goes to the nursery that has been attached to her chambers.

The princess is brought out, wrapped in a cream blanket with gold trim. Cennet places her in Kosem's arms, and Mahfiruze brings Osman closer. 

The little prince looks with excitement and curiosity. "This is your sister my _Sehzade_." Mahfiruze points toward Ayse.

He gives a toothy grin and lets out a giggle.

Kosem smiles at his innocence. She knows one day he may become the enemy of her son, making him an enemy of her. 

She dreads that day. 

He gently places his hand on her face, before putting it back into his mouth. He lets out a yawn, and Mahfiruze picks him up. 

"It seems my _Sehzade_ is tired. He will see his _sister_ again soon." Kosem rolls her eyes. 

"He is welcome back anytime." Mahfiruze nods and leaves.

* * *

Ahmed and her have dinner in the following days. Their children are with them until they grow tired, and they spend the rest of their time together alone.

"Kosem, I have decided to remove Zulfikar _Aga_ from his current post." Ahmed states. Kosem looks at him with surprise. Zulfikar has always been loyal. There's no reason for him to be demoted.

"But why Ahmed?" She asks.

"I've decided he is no longer suited for his role. It is time for him to join the _Divan_." He smiles. 

"Ahmed!" She exclaims playfully. "You tricked me! You made me think Zulfikar _Aga_ had done something wrong." She lets out a laugh, and shakes her head. "Who will be taking his place?"

She hopes it'll be Ali _Bey_. He has grown close to Ahmed following his marriage to Sah.

"Well, I've thought long and hard, and I've chosen Iskender Aga. He is loyal, and has a keen eye."

Her stomach drops. The last thing she wants is Iskender in that position. Meaning she'll have to see him more and more. She always feels his eyes on her, and she almost want to tell him to stop. But doing that could cost him his life, and Kosem can't bare to do that. Not after everything.

"Ah, I see." She takes a drink. "When will this take place?"

"By the end of this week."

 _Things will surely change now._ She thinks. _Especially if Zulfikar one day become Grand Vizier. Which will happen if I have any thing to do with it._

She also says a silent prayer that Iskender will behave, and not cost himself his life.


	21. Watchful Eyes

It has been as horrible as Kosem expected with Iskender as the new Master of the Privy Chamber.

He pretends to have his eyes cast down, but she knows he doesn't. She can always feel them on her.

The only time he doesn't do this is when Mehmed or Ayse are with her. Why he doesn't do it then, she doesn't know. She's just grateful. 

She arrives to the Imperial Gardens where Ahmed is waiting for her. He sits under a canopy while speaking with Iskender. 

Kosem curtsies, " _Hunkarim_." Iskender glances at her quickly, before bowing and stepping back. 

"My Kosem." Ahmed smiles. He beckons Rizayi closer, and she passes him Mehmed and Ayse. He holds one in each hand.

"Ahmed, I'm so glad to see you." Ahmed has been gone for sometime on campaign, and had only recently returned. 

"I am glad to be back wth you and my children."

Food is served and they eat together. Once they're done, Ahmed puts on armour and so does Iskender. They both grab gloves and begin to spare with each other.

Kosem sends her children away to nap, and keeps an eye on Iskender. 

He and Ahmed fight vigorously, until Iskender glances her way and becomes distracted. Ahmed sees an opening and knocks him to the ground.

Kosem says a silent prayer Ahmed didn't see him look at her. 

Ahmed offers Iskender a hand, and pulls him up. 

"It seems I have beaten you Iskender _Aga_." Ahmed says energized.

He didn't notice. 

"It seems you have _Hunkarim_." Kosem smiles and offers him congratulations. She knows now she must speak with Iskender. He's getting sloppy and it'll end up costing him his life. 

* * *

kossm goes to Iskender's new chambers later that evening. The doors open and she walks in. Iskender looks surprised.

" _Sultanim_." He bows.

"Iskender _Aga_."

"Is anything the matter _Sultanim_?" He asks, concerned.

"Yes there is. You being in love with me." He's taken aback by her words.

" _Sultan_ -" She cuts him off.

"I know it isn't my place to tell you who to love. I'm even not asking you to stop loving me, I know that it would be a lot to ask. I simply need you to stop stealing glances at me when you think no one notices. I notice. How long do you think it'll be before someone else does?" She sighs. "I'm not trying to be cruel. I'm only trying to help. I don't want to see you lose your life Iskender, but that'll happen if anyone else finds out about how you feel about me." 

"Kosem." He says softly. "I don't know what to say. All I can say is I'll try." 

"I could get Ahmed to arrange a marriage for you." She suggests. "Maybe that'll take your mind off me." 

"I'll think on it _Sultanim_." Kosem nods and leaves.

* * *

Back in her chambers she holds Ayse, but her mind is somewhere else. She’s busy thinking of possible brides for Iskender.

" _Sultanim_ ," Rizayi speaks. "Is everything alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine Rizayi. I'm just thinking of my mother." She lies. Kosem feels like she should keep this whole thing with Iskender to herself. 

"Still no response to your letter _Sultanim_?" She asks.

"No. I'm worried something has happened Rizayi." She says honestly. All thoughts of Iskender quickly forgotten. "Why hasn’t she responded? Unless she can't." Kosem had received Ahmed's permission to write to her mother after Mehmed's birth.

"Maybe we could send some _Agas_ to check on her." Rizayi suggests.

"No, she wouldn't trust them. She'd think it was some type of trick, or that they had come for my sister Eirene. All I can do is to ask _Allah_ to watch over her." She sighs.

"I will pray for her as well _Sultanim_." Rizayi says. Kosem thanks her as Cennet comes in.

" _Sultanim_." She curtsies. 

"What is it Cennet _Kalfa_?" She asks and places a kiss on Ayse's head.

"Husbands have been found for Fatima and Hüma Sultan." 

"Finally." Kosem comments. How the _Sultans_ have managed to put off remarrying for so long is beyond her. "And who too?" 

"Hüma Sultan will marry Lala Kara Mustafa Sokolovich Pasha, and Fatima Sultan will marry Zulfikar _Aga_."

"What?!?" Kosem exclaims, startling her children. The last thing she needs is Safiye digging her claws back into the government through her daughters. Kara Mustafa and Zulfikar are both part of the _Divan_. Meaning the two Imperial Princesses could influence the men to do things their mother wants.

"Apparently Fatima personally went to Ahmed and asked him to allow her to marry Zulfikar. She said she loves him deeply, and he agreed."

"What about Kara Mustafa?" Haci asks.

"He thought they'd be a good fit." Ismail _Aga_ speaks up. "That's what I heard him tell Iskender _Aga_."

"When I said a wanted them remarried this isn't what I meant. I wanted them with some governor so they'd leave, stripping Safiye of two of her allies in the Harem." She groans, "I even suggested husbands when Ahmed asked me, but apparently he didn't like those ideas."

"The wedding is to take place in three months _Sultanim_." Kosem nods, but suddenly feels ill.

"Take Ayse and Mehmed away Rizayi." She clutches her stomach, "And call for a physician." 

Cennet curtsies and rushes away. Rizayi takes the children to their nursery. 

Kosem lays back on her couch and rests. Physicians come soon, and feel her all over. They give her herbs and dab her forehead with a cloth.

"Congratulations _Sultanim_ , you're pregnant again." A smile breaks out on Kosem's face. 

"Congratulations _Sultanim_." Haci Aga says. Everyone else says it as well.

Kosem sits up and turns to Cennet _Kalfa_ , "Pass out sweets and sherbert in the Harem. I'll go see Ahmed right away to tell him the wonderful news." She gets up and straightens her dress.

"As you wish _Sultanim_." Everyone bows to her as she leaves.

She arrives to Ahmed's chambers, and sees Iskender guarding it, "Iskender _Aga_." She greets him. 

"I will let our _Padishah_ know you're here." Kosem nods and watches him leave. He returns a few moments later and gesture for her to go inside.

She enters and curtsies to Ahmed.

" _Hunkarim_." Her cheeks hurt from smiling.

"My Kosem." He comes over and kisses her cheek. "You have come quite late, is everything alright?"

"Everything is better then alright. Ahmed, I'm pregnant again." Ahmed takes her face in his hands and kisses her soundly.

"That’s fantastic news!" He kisses her forehead.

"We're going to have another baby." She lets out a laugh of joy.

She's going to have another child and she cannot wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Mercan Hatun, and I decided to keep her brother around.


End file.
